Piano in the Dark
by Grayecam
Summary: Is a piano playing in the dark enough to make Ginny fall in love with Draco?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley or any other the other characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowlings. The song at the end belongs to Brenda Russell.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Ginny sat on the floor of the stage; chin resting on her knees, as she watched Draco run his hand through his perfectly groomed hair, an action she'd come to learn was an indication of frustration and confusion for him. In the turbulent months they'd been secretly meeting, and then not so secretly, in this abandoned music room, she'd watched him do it hundreds of times, when he wasn't sure of what to say or do, when he wasn't sure of how he felt about something. Like how he felt about her right now. She grimly wondered to herself what the hell she was doing here, with Draco Malfoy, of all people.  
  
It had started innocently enough. Ginny had taken to exploring the endless halls and corridors of the castle at the beginning of fifth year. Her obsession with Harry Potter had finally ended, quite suddenly, when he'd finally noticed Ginny. When Harry finally asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him, that year, she'd been delighted and excited. But after spending the day with him all to herself, she hadn't found him nearly as captivating as she'd been dreaming he was. Instead, she'd discovered that she liked Harry, but he was only Ron's dear friend, and like another brother to her. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to feel differently. After considering Ginny a little sister, an extended family member for almost six years, he found himself suddenly in love with her. When he'd kissed her that day in the back of Honeyduke's by the chocolate frogs, Ginny had decided that it was like kissing Fred or George and was quite disgusted when Harry had attempted to deepen the kiss. To everyone else's and much to Harry's surprise, she'd turned him down flat when he'd asked her to go only with him from now on. Harry was hurt, and Ron and Hermione had cornered her in the common room and berated her for being a tease, running after Harry all these years, then playing with his emotions. She'd gotten so angry, she didn't even try to explain, and had stormed out of the room; wandering the corridors she didn't usually venture down, blowing off steam.  
  
It was that first night that she heard the piano. A beautiful haunting tune filled a hall. She wasn't sure where she was. Somewhere near the Astronomy tower, but not exactly. Hogwart's shifted and changed daily, and it was easy to get lost. Ginny didn't mind being lost just now; it meant no one would be bothering her about how she'd done "poor Harry". The piano music intrigued her, taking her mind off her anger, and she'd tried to follow it. The music faded though before she could place where it originated.  
  
The wandering became habit for Ginny. When she couldn't bear the sad puppy eyes of Harry on her, or the malevolent glares from Ron and Hermione when they noticed those sad faces he made, she'd escape by getting lost in the castle. And she heard the piano again one night. She got a little closer to finding it that night. She was sure it was just around the next corner when it stopped. It became a mission to find the music from that night on. Ginny wandered often enough to know that the music usually played at certain times of the night. And she had a general idea of where it was coming from now. Each time she heard it, she narrowed her field of search just a little more. The tunes were always melancholy, but breathtakingly beautiful. Once or twice, as she hurriedly searched, she had wept with the sheer despair of the song. Ginny though someone must have a very sad soul to play so emotionally.  
  
Finally, one night, after a blazing row with Ron about Harry, again, she finally found the music. And the music maker. She burst through the door of a long forgotten music room. Ginny looked around and took in the old room, draped in once-lovely, but now tattered and dusty silk curtains, the once- gleaming wood floors, the huge floor-to-ceiling dormer window with leaded glass, and the ragged velvet chairs arranged in semi-circle around a small stage with an ebony piano in the middle, then she gasped. Sitting at the piano, in the dark, glaring at her, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"I was here first, Weasel. I think I have a right to ask that question of you." He spat at her hatefully.  
  
"I...I was following the music." She said, then realized where he was sitting and asked astonished, "Did you play that song I just heard?"  
  
"And what if I did, Weasel?", he said, stepping away from the piano. "I wasn't bothering anyone, and you shouldn't even be in this part of the castle. Go back to your brother and his girlfriend, and your ninny boyfriend Potter."  
  
That did it. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She blew. "HARRY FRIGGING POTTER IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE BUT I DON'T WANT HARRY POTTER. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT HURTS HARRY, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT MAKES RON AND HERMIONE AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD MAD AT ME, BUT I WON'T BE SADDLED WITH A BOY I DON'T CARE FOR THAT WAY JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS HE SHOULD GET WHATEVER HE WANTS. WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT? DAMN ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Draco looked at her with his mouth momentarily agape. Then he remembered who he was. Malfoys did not hold their mouths agape. He snapped it shut, studied her like she was suddenly an interesting specimen in a jar, then raised a perfectly arched blond eyebrow and said "Harry FRIGGING Potter?"  
  
Ginny had the good grace to look a bit shamefaced and said "I like Harry, I really do, but not like that. He's like Ron or Fred or George. Well, to be quite honest, he's more like Percy. I love them both dearly, but they're rather annoying to spend any extended length of time around."  
  
Draco burst out laughing. Ginny, startled by his laughter, real laughter, something she'd never heard from him, grimaced, then slapped a hand over her mouth when she couldn't contain a snicker.  
  
Draco looked at her sharply and said, "No need to hide your feelings from me Weasel. I can't abide Potter, and the way everyone bows at his feet. Perfect Potter, and the red haired weasel king, and that nasty mudblood-"  
  
Ginny cut him off. "Don't call Hermione that ugly name, and don't talk bad about my brother, or Harry either for that matter!" she half shouted.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you didn't like Harry Frigging Potter."  
  
"I don't like Harry, not the way he wants me to. But I do like him as a friend, as family even, and despite the fact that Ron is just about as big a prat as you, I love him, and Hermione is my friend and she doesn't deserve to be called ugly names. You are an arrogant, bigoted snob Draco Malfoy!" said Ginny.  
  
"Just because I think that pure blood ought to be preserved, just because I think mud...muggle borns ought not be allowed to just contaminate wizarding blood, that makes me a bigoted snob? As for arrogance, I can't help it if you feel inferior to me, Weasel girl. And...did you just compare me to your brother?" Draco drew close to her as he ranted at her calmly, never raising his voice, but it had a silky dangerousness to its tone that made Ginny shiver. He stopped only a few inches from her.  
  
With Draco so close to her, Ginny couldn't help but notice how stunning he was. His blonde hair, looking so soft, just tempting someone to plunge her hands into it; his silvery gray eyes, now alit with anger and a bit of amusement, made someone wonder how they'd look in the heat of passion; his sharp features, forming a face that looked sculpted by an ancient roman, smooth and perfect at every angle, a work of art for someone to stare at and loose her head; his slender but muscled body, left someone wondering what it would feel like to be held in those strong arms. The boy was simply scrumptious to look at. Ginny was happily gazing at him, then he spoke and ruined it.  
  
"What's the matter Weasel, got nothing to say to that?"  
  
Realizing suddenly that he was mere inches from her, Ginny looked around and snatched up a dusty music book lying on the nearest chair and flung it at him. As it bounced off him, she said, "Get away Malfoy, you're invading my personal space."  
  
Rubbing the spot the book had hit on his chest he said, "Actually Weasel, you're invading my personal space. I was here first. Get lost."  
  
Ginny suddenly remembered the reason she had sought out this room to begin with. "No. I don't think so. I bet if I told, oh say, a teacher, that you were in here, you'd be in trouble."  
  
Draco looked as if he was about to tear into her again, but then he looked at the piano and sighed. "What do you want to keep your mouth shut and go away?"  
  
Ginny considered. What did she want? Nothing really, and she almost took pity on him and left but to have Draco Malfoy over a barrel was simply too good to pass up. And she really liked his music. It soothed her. "Only to be able to come here sometimes and listen to you play."  
  
Draco studied her a moment, then just nodded. He went back to the piano and began to play. Ginny quietly sat down in one of the chairs and listened.  
  
Since that night, Ginny had often slipped out and gone to the music room to frequently. At first it was with no regularity, and sometimes Draco would be there, and sometimes he wouldn't. The first three or four times she went, she would just sit quietly and listen to him play. Then she began to bring a book, or her homework with her when she came. She would spread her work things out on the stage next to the piano and work while he played. One night, when she came in laden with books, she noticed a stool had been placed at the end of the piano. She looked the question at Draco. He shrugged and said, "No sense in sitting in the floor. Must be awfully uncomfortable." Ginny sat on the stool and didn't ask any more questions, but she did sneak a quick look at Draco when she thought he wouldn't notice. Tonight he was doing more than just playing. He had a stack of paper with him, and a pencil, and he would play a few odd notes on the piano, then stop and scribble, muttering to himself softly.  
  
Finally, he glanced up and caught her looking. "What?!" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Draco's face became guarded. "What's it to you, Weasel girl?"  
  
"Nothing, Ferret boy, I was just curious." Ginny snapped back, going back to her homework. "Forget I asked."  
  
"I'd be delighted to." He replied, eyes going back to the piano.  
  
He continued his banging and scribbling for a few more minutes till Ginny could stand it no more.  
  
"Alright, Malfoy, I admit defeat. I have to know. What are you doing?"  
  
Draco sighed, rather theatrically. "If you must know, I'm composing."  
  
"Composing," Ginny said, surprise in her voice." A song?"  
  
Draco sneered at her. "Not a song, Weasel. There will be no singing to ruin a perfect piece of music. A sonata. Not that you'd know what that was. I see ignorance runs in the family."  
  
Any consideration that perhaps her idea of Malfoy was slightly wrong, that perhaps he actually had some interests in life other than making her's and Hermione, Ron and Harry's lives miserable, flew out the window.  
  
"Right Malfoy. And here I was ready to think that maybe there was something more to you than that hateful sneer, or those nasty comments. That maybe there actually was a soul inside that shell of yours. But once again, you've shown your true colors. My own fault though. Always trust first impressions. You're noting more than an arrogant, insolent prat, on his way to follow in Daddy's footsteps as a death eater and a narrow minded snob."  
  
Draco swiftly approached her, a menacing look in his eyes. Ginny unconsciously leapt from her stool, and she found herself backed up against the wall as he spat at her, "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me, you dirt poor, freckled little twit."  
  
"I know all I need to know Ferret boy." Ginny put her hands against his chest, shoving at his immovable bulk. "Get off me Malfoy, you're in serious violation of my personal space."  
  
Draco's eyes developed a dangerous gleam and he said, "You've been in violation of my personal space for weeks now Weasel. Maybe its time I was due a little retribution."  
  
"What do you me-"Ginny was cut off as he fisted his hand in her hair and kissed her.  
  
Ginny stiffened as she tried to sort out in her mind what was happening. 'Oh my God', she thought, 'Malfoy is kissing me!' His mouth was pressing against hers brutally, his tongue invading her mouth, and she knew she should be fighting him off, but damn it all, she couldn't get her body to move. Suddenly, a lightheaded wave of euphoria washed over her and her knees began to weaken. Draco seemed to sense the change and pressed in closer to Ginny. His arm slipped around her waist to drag her up against him, and the kiss softened. Of their own violation, Ginny felt the hands she had been shoving at his chest with, slide up and wrap around his neck. As her breasts crushed up against his chest, she heard a deep rumble come from Draco's throat. One leg drifted up to wind around his shin, and he reached down to caress her thigh, then ran the hand back up the length of her body, stopping just below her breast. Gingerly, almost as if he were sneaking, he slid his hand over the side of her breast, then over the top of it. He traced the outline of her nipple with his thumb, causing Ginny to gasp in pleasure. Just as suddenly as it stopped, Ginny's brain began to work again. She snatched her head and body back quickly, and shoved Draco. Being caught up in the moment, Draco was caught by surprise and nearly fell over backward.  
  
He looked as dazed as she felt. "Ginny I-"  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing? What, I ask you? Don't you ever touch me again, do you hear me? EVER!" Ginny shouted at him and fled the room. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
For nearly a month, Ginny avoided the music room. She still took her walks but never in that part of the castle anymore. The thought of meeting Malfoy was just too much to bear. The trouble was, she couldn't seem to get away from him. When she passed him in the halls, he glared at her with a look that would have certainly caused her death if it could have. It the great hall at mealtimes, if they happened to lock eyes, he gave her one of his nastiest sneers. Once they had nearly collided in the library, when Ginny had a stack of books up to her chin and was laughing at something Hermione was saying. She had rounded a corner and come face to face with him. Draco had said, "I realize with all those children your mother didn't have time to teach you about manners, if she even knew about them, Weasel girl, but even a rodent like you should know to watch where they're going or else someone might squash them."  
  
Ginny had bridled at that and retorted, "Think you're big enough to squash me, Ferret boy?"  
  
"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to be responsible for there being one less Weasel in the world." He replied, eyes glittering with malice.  
  
"It must be sad to be you Malfoy." She said, "I can't imagine being so miserable with myself that I had to resort to trying to intimidate people who dare to be happy around me. And not to be able to think of anything better than to pick on their names...it's a shame really. You look so intelligent. I guess looks don't always tell you everything, do they? Even a handsome, rich, academic, star athlete can be a really ignorant prat."  
  
Draco strode forward and took her by the shoulders. "You stupid little twit, you don't know half as much as you think you-"  
  
"MALFOY, TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed as he lunged at Draco from the doorway of the library. Draco immediately let go of Ginny and readied himself for attack. Fortunately Madame Pince came hurrying around the corner of a shelf and hissed, "Just what is going on?"  
  
Both boys backed away from each other and disaster was averted. For now.  
  
But even the library incident wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was that Ginny couldn't stop dreaming of that kiss. She'd jerk awake in the middle of the night, hot and bothered, touching her lips, remembering how it felt to have Draco's pressed against them, how it felt to have him touching her, and most disturbing of all, wanting it again.  
  
Ginny began to allow Harry to walk with her to classes and sit with her more often in the Gryffindor common room, playing chess, or talking about this or that. She tried once more to feel something more for him than a sisterly sort of affection, but she knew it was mostly an effort to keep her mind off Draco, and she was very sure that she was careful never to let Harry think it was anything other than friendship. Even though she meant to fight her attraction for Draco, she didn't have the heart to use Harry, or allow him to think he had a chance with her.  
  
But Draco didn't know that. She noticed the more she was with Harry when he was close by, he would look at them with narrowed eyes and if he noticed her watching him, he would sneer his famous Draco sneer at her and turn away. It disturbed her to think he was unhappy, but then she wondered why he would be. What had happened in the music room that night had just been a way to humiliate her to him, so why would he care if she were with Harry or not. Other than he hated for Harry to be happy. She decided that must be the case, and forgot it.  
  
As winter approached, the time finally rolled around for the Griffindor/Slytherin quidditch match. Ginny enjoyed quidditch, it helped her work out her frustrations. This match had the prospect of working out several different ones. As she suited up in her chaser gear, she thought of all the things that made her want to scream. Harry still trying to convince her to go out with him, Ron and Hermione on her back to go out with Harry, her struggles in arithmancy this year, Professor Snape trying to avoid asking her to be his potions assistant even though she was the best in potions, just because she was Ron's sister. And not being able to get Draco Malfoy out of her head.  
  
The game was smashing, the score an even 50-50, with Ginny scoring 3 times, when the snitch finally made an appearance. Harry and Draco had both gone for it, smashing into each other and both being knocked off their brooms and hitting the ground rather hard. Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey had both rushed out on the field and after both boys assuring them they were alright, Madame Hooch declared Gryffindor the winner when Harry handed over the golden snitch.  
  
Ginny glanced out of the middle of the crowd of Gyffindors around them and noticed Draco over to the side, being thoroughly berated by Lucius Malfoy. 'Gads,' she thought, 'how awful to lose when you parents are watching'. She knew lots of parents came to watch the legendary rivalry game between Gryffindor and Slytherin but she had no idea Draco's father was here, or that he'd be so harsh on him for losing. For heaven's sake, the boy had just taken a 100-foot nosedive to the ground. Ginny watched Draco hang his head and willed in her mind for him to look towards her. Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he raised his head and made eye contact with her. She tried to give him a sympathetic smile, and was about to try and move his way when Harry swooped in and grabbed her up. Swinging her around he cried, "Isn't it grand Gin? We won!"  
  
Laughing she said, "Yes Harry, its wonderful! Now put me down before you strain your back and Hufflepuff beats us next game because we have no seeker!"  
  
Harry put her down and she stood on her tiptoes trying to spot Draco again, but he seemed to have vanished. Sighing, Ginny allowed Harry to lead her back to the castle to celebrate.  
  
When Ginny noticed Draco's seat was empty at dinner that evening, she couldn't stand it anymore. For some reason, it gnawed at her that he was miserable. What a laugh, Draco Malfoy was always miserable. He had to be, the way he treated everyone. Still Ginny remembered the scene she saw with his father after the game, and it tugged at her heart. Ginny left her plate untouched and got up from the table.  
  
"Leaving Gin?" Harry asked. "You didn't eat, are you well? You didn't hurt yourself today, did you?"  
  
"No, just tired. I think I'll go on up. I'm just too tired to eat. You stay and finish Harry." Ginny said, as Harry began to rise. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Really, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. I won't be good company."  
  
Ginny went up to her room and pulled the curtains on her bed. As soon as she thought everyone was sleeping, she slipped out and went down to the kitchens. After sweet-talking the house elves to fix her a basket filled with food, she made her way to the music room.  
  
Even before she reached the hall, she could hear the music. Tonight it was angry. Loud and forceful, it made her think of a storm, thunder and lightening crashing all around. She entered silently and stood behind Draco and the piano for several minutes as he played. He seemed to be one with the music, but at the end of the piece, he spoke to her without even turning around, as if he knew she had been there all along.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasel girl?"  
  
Going round the piano, Ginny noted her stool was still there, and she sat down on it and put the basket on top of the piano in front of her.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry, Ferret boy, as you missed dinner."  
  
"I don't need you to take care of me Weasley."  
  
"Heaven forbid, no! I was in the mood to hear piano tonight, I wasn't hungry at dinner, I am now and thought you might be too." Despite herself, Ginny smiled at him. She knew he was hurting, and she found herself wondering how often his cruel outbursts were a direct result of being verbally pounded by his father.  
  
As he looked at her with daggers in his eyes, Ginny calmly began to unpack the basket. She sat down and began to eat. "Feel free to starve Malfoy, if its what you want to do. I myself need nourishment. But if you aren't going to eat, then play for me. Something light and airy would be nice."  
  
"I don't do light and airy, Weasley. "Draco snarled while snatching a turkey leg.  
  
"Mmmm, yes, you seem to lean more towards angst, don't you?" she said, biting into a pear.  
  
"It isn't angst. Its serious." Draco said, helping himself to the dressing, straight from the container.  
  
"Serious or not, its awfully sad Draco. I've actually caught myself crying over some of it. I hope you weren't looking." Said Ginny, pausing to look at him.  
  
"Some of us have more to be sad about than you Weasley." Mumbled Draco, looking down at his food.  
  
"I saw your father getting on you today after the game Draco. I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't fair of him to blame it all on you for losing the game." Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
Draco bristled. "Listen Weasel girl, I don't need yours or anyone else's sympathy. I should have done better. He was right, I am a disgrace to the Malfoy name. But damn it all, I am tired of having to try and live up to someone else's life. I don't want to walk in his shoes. I don't want to cozen to any sub human half muggle self proclaimed lord in the name of pure blood. What sort of a laugh is that? A half muggle is going to save the pure blood of the wizarding world. What a bunch of idiotic garbage. I'm not even sure that thing is human at all anymore, half muggle or pure blood either way. Besides that, his whole concentration is on killing off a stupid boy who he hasn't even had the power or wits enough to kill when he was an infant. But even so, why can't I just be who I am, do as I please, and go where I like? I thought the whole idea of having money and a good name was to be able to do as you pleased, but no, I have to be a death eater, I have to do this, I can't do that, I have to be JUST- LIKE- MY- FATHER."  
  
Ginny had gotten up during his diatribe and found her way over to the piano bench he sat on. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You can be whatever you want Draco. You don't have to be your father. I'm so sorry that he tries to run your life like that."  
  
Draco shook her hand off. "I told you Weasel girl. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone. All I need is a piano and people like you to leave me alone."  
  
"People like me? What do you mean?" Ginny asked, starting to get angry in spite of herself.  
  
"People like you. People who want to tell me that it's wrong to want to protect pure blood. People who want to tell me how awful I am because I call a mudblood a mudblood. People who want me to smile and treat the muggles like they were equals. You and your family should be ashamed. Your blood is just as pure as mine, yet there you are defending the muggles and mudbloods, ready to let them come in and dilute the magic. People like you who condemn every bad thing I do or say then do the same sort of thing like blackmail me, to get what they want and never even get looked at twice about it. " Draco looked at her as he ranted and she could see his mind was firmly set.  
  
Ginny considered all he'd said, well yelled, really, at her in the last few minutes. No, he didn't like muggles or wizards from muggle parents, but didn't want to be a death eater. He obviously was struggling with how to deal with an overbearing father, and a love of music that said father seemed to disapprove of. And he was right about her. Blackmailing him was hypocritical. Draco Malfoy, despite his best efforts to make everyone believe otherwise, wasn't all bad.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco levelly and said, "Draco, I don't agree with everything you just said, but I have come to understand that you aren't as awful as my brother and his friends think you are. I disagree with your views on muggles and pure blood, but it relieves me greatly to know that you don't want to kill or torture them. Or Harry."  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone. As for muggles and mudbloods, I just want them to go away. "Draco grinned evilly at her and added. "While I have no intention of killing Harry Potter, I wouldn't mind torturing him."  
  
"Um, yes, well, that's beside the point. "Ginny said, fighting a grin herself. "What I'm trying to say is, I'd like a truce Ferret boy. I'd like for us to be friends. I like listening to your music, but if you don't want me here, I'll stop blackmailing you and stay away. Although, I'd love to be invited to come back and listen."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at her. She thought she'd made a fool of herself by asking for his friendship and fought not to squirm under his gaze. Then he said, "You want to be my friend. Are you kidding Weasel girl? This is some sort of trick right? You brother and your boyfriend Potter put you up to it. You're all looking for some way to make a laughing stock out of me. "  
  
Ginny snapped and jumped up from her seat beside him. "Ok, never mind. I tried. All I wanted was to maybe give someone a chance I thought they deserved. I was willing to reconsider my opinion of you, yet again Draco Malfoy, and yet again, you have proven to me it was a foolish idea. For your information, I don't do things because I've been put up to them. I am not a dog to be given an order and obey unquestioningly. Furthermore, I wouldn't ever offer someone my hand in friendship as an ulterior motive to do some harm to them, that's the sort of thing your father's death eater friends would do, not me. And last of all HARRY POTTER IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
As she spun about to leave, a sound stopped her. The sound of Draco laughing. She spun back around to face him and asked indignantly, "Are you laughing at me Malfoy?"  
  
He struggled to straighten his face, which Ginny noticed was uncommonly handsome when laughing a real laugh, and said, "I'm sorry Weasel girl, its just rather funny to me that after all the rotten things I've said to you in the past, accusing you of being Harry Potter's girlfriend makes you the most angry. Most of the girls in this school would kill to be in your shoes."  
  
Ginny relaxed a bit. "He's not my boyfriend. He's...well, he's just another brother to me."  
  
Draco looked at her unblinking for a moment and said, "I believe you mean that. But someone had better tell him, because he's obviously nutters for you."  
  
"I have told him. "Ginny sighed, "Told him and told him and told him."  
  
"I wouldn't give up either, "Draco said, "You're obviously worth the chase."  
  
Ginny didn't quite know how to take that, and there was an uncomfortable moment. Then Draco said, "Come sit. Stay. You brought me food, and I have to admit I was famished. It's the least I could do."  
  
"Friends?" Ginny asked tentatively, sitting back down suddenly on the piano bench beside him.  
  
"I'm not convinced it will work, "Draco replied, "but ok. Lets try this friends thing. Though I have to warn you, I've only got experience being friends with buffoons like Crabbe and Goyle. Not exactly good practice for stimulating conversation. And I've never been friends with a girl before. They've always wanted...other things from me." He leaned towards her and leered down at her.  
  
She laughed and gave him a shove. "Back off Ferret boy, you're invading my personal space again. Just play."  
  
Draco grinned his evil grin at her and began to play. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter  
  
After that, Ginny began to go back to the music room often, and Draco was almost always there. Some nights he would play and she would just listen and the whole time they spent together would pass with neither of them saying a word. Sometimes he would stop and they would talk, carefully avoiding talk of muggles or what was going on outside of Hogwart's. Sometimes he would help her with her homework, or sometimes Ginny would bring food and they would eat and laugh. Draco still insulted her, but Ginny learned that this was simply his warped sense of humor. Sarcastic and biting as it was, once she figured out it was all in jest and learned to bite back she enjoyed it.  
  
"So, when do I get to hear this mysterious sonata you're forever working on?" Ginny asked one night.  
  
"I don't know. "Draco replied, never looking up from the paper he was scribbling on. "Maybe never. I may never finish it. It has to be perfect or it isn't worth playing for someone else."  
  
"Draco, everything you play is magnificent." Ginny said, leveling her eyes at him. He looked back at her with a smoldering gaze. Sometimes Ginny would look up from her book or her homework, or just open her eyes after she had closed them, feeling the music, to catch him looking at her like that. It made her whole body heat up, and made her think of the one kiss they shared. Then he would seem to shake it off, and look away, and when he would look back, it was the arrogant aristocratic look he always leveled at her.  
  
"So," Ginny said, looking for conversation topics, as he had stopped playing for the moment. "Are you going to the Yule Ball Friday night?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, "And you?"  
  
"Yes, "Ginny said. "I managed to save up for a new dress this year, and I really want to wear it."  
  
"Will you be going with Harry?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
They had several tiffs over her being in Harry Potter's company over the past few weeks. Ginny kept telling him that she didn't like Harry like that, and Draco kept saying that it didn't look that way to anyone else.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. "Ginny said irritated. "And don't start with me. I'm already put out with it enough as it is. Colin Creevy asked me, and I had to tell him no, what with the way Ron went on and on at me about how Harry wanted to go with me. No peace, I got, till I gave in and said Harry could take me."  
  
"You could go alone." Draco said.  
  
"Yes, I could I suppose, but you know how it is at these things. Go with someone and everyone asks you to dance. Go alone and you lean against the wall all night. I'd really like to show off my dress, and have a good time, so I guess I go with Harry. If I said no and went with Colin, Ron and Harry would just make us both miserable. Anyway, Colin's asked Hannah Abbott now, so maybe he'll have a good time and I can hope enough people ask me to dance that I don't have to spend all night on Harry's arm." She looked at Draco. "What about you, are you going stag?"  
  
"No," Draco said, suddenly finding something interesting to stare at on the floor. "I'll be taking Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny shook her head at him. "I thought you said Pansy was a brainless twit."  
  
"She is, but I couldn't go alone, now could I?" He reasoned. "After all, I have a reputation to uphold, and Pansy is the prettiest girl in Slytherin."  
  
Ginny felt an unreasonable stab of jealousy when he called Pansy pretty. She ignored it and said, "You don't have to ask someone from Slytherin, you know. There are three other houses."  
  
"There's only one girl from another house I'd even consider, and I can't ask her, so Pansy it is." He said.  
  
"Really?" Ginny felt the stab come again and ignored it again. "Well, don't just sit there looking like the ignorant prat you are, tell me who she is and why she can't go with you. Inquiring Weasels want to know."  
  
"She can't go with me because if she did, her brother and his friend would attack me before we got in the door and drag her off to her room, then she wouldn't be able to show off her new dress, or dance the night away, and I wouldn't even have the pleasure of being able to look at her all night from across the room. You oblivious twit, happy now?"  
  
Ginny gazed at him unblinking for a moment. "Oh." It was all she could think of to say.  
  
Draco snatched his music papers up and strode to the door. He looked at her once, glaring again, and he was gone, leaving her staring after him and wondering what had just happened.  
  
Ginny didn't get to go to the music room again that week, Harry, Hermione and Ron effectively hemmed her up every night and Draco studiously avoided her in the halls. If he saw her coming he went to the other side of the hall, and refused to even look at her at meal times. Ginny couldn't help feeling an unexplainable warm glow every time she thought of him though. Draco had wanted to ask her to the dance. And didn't because he cared enough to want her to have a good time. He would never forgive her if he knew how many times she thought how sweet he was to care.  
  
On Friday evening, as Ginny looked in the mirror, for one of the very few times in her life, Ginny gloated over her looks. She didn't often think of her self as attractive, but tonight she felt lovely. She had taken the time to pin her copper curls on top of her head in a cascade with just a few strategic strands hanging in ringlets around her neck and face. She had carefully applied make up, something she didn't usually wear, to enhance her eyes cheeks and lips, and cover her freckles just a little. And her dress. She and Hermione had shopped for it in Hogsmeade all day on the last trip. It was a patchwork dress of browns ranging from chocolate, like her eyes, to tan, to the lightest off white. It was a silk looking material that flowed smoothly when she walked. It wasn't particularly revealing. Spaghetti straps, a straight neckline that didn't dip at all, and a straight fall of material that molded to her curves, but not tightly, to the tips of the brown satin ballerina slippers she wore. The only daring thing about it was a slit from ankle to mid thigh, that only just peeked open when she walked. But Ginny didn't know that hinting could be more enticing than actually showing. Satisfied with her appearance, Ginny added crystal chandelier earrings and turned away from the mirror, taking up the chocolate colored cloak that Hermione had presented her with as an early Christmas present.  
  
Hermione, in a lovely red evening gown, gasped, "Ginny, you look all grown up."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sixteen years old. I am grown up. At least more so than you and Ron give me credit for." Said Ginny, smiling.  
  
"I suppose so." Said Hermione. "Come on, the boys are waiting."  
  
Hermione was going with Ron of course. He'd asked her to every dance the school had after that fiasco the year she'd went with Viktor Krum. He'd often mumbled about making sure she never had an opportunity to go with anyone else again. Ron had never come out and said it, but he obviously loved Hermione, and Ginny was pretty sure Hermione felt the same. Ron had even given in and let Hermione teach him to dance, albeit with much blustering about how it was a totally useless thing to do. It must be love.  
  
As Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs, Ron first gazed at Hermione, telling her how lovely she was, but then when Harry spotted Ginny and gasped, Ron too turned his attention to his little sister.  
  
"Gin, is that you?" He said, mouth agape. Hermione punched his arm and said, "Of course it is. Doesn't she look wonderful?"  
  
Ron yelped and rubbed his arm saying, "Wonderful? I'm not sure if it's wonderful or not. I don't know if I ought to drag her back up to her room and make her put on a pair of flannel pajamas or pat Harry on the back and tell him he's a lucky dog. Look at him. Harry close your mouth and stop drooling. And remember, that's my little sister."  
  
Harry sounded strangled as he said "Ginny you look absolutely ravishing."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you Harry. Ron stop glaring at Harry. He's your friend, remember? Shall we go?"  
  
As they left for the great hall, Ginny smiled again, knowing secretly that she had dressed tonight for someone waiting there.  
  
When they entered the great hall, Ginny searched among the faces for the sharp features of Draco. She found him at the same time he found her. He looked regal in the gray tux he wore, with his hair tied back with a gray silk ribbon that managed to look masculine on him. He seemed to suck in his breath at the sight of Ginny and she smiled at him from across the room. He flashed her a wicked grin then and turned away as Harry stepped in front of Ginny to ask her to dance.  
  
It seemed to Ginny that she stayed on the dance floor for hours that night. She danced with so many people. Seamus, Dean, Colin, Harry, Ron, Neville, boys from Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and then, surprisingly, while she danced with Neville again, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin cut in. Neville looked ready to jump out of his skin when Zabini more or less ordered Neville to get lost, so Ginny smiled and let Neville know it was alright. She supposed she could put up with Zabini for just one dance. Immediately though, it became a problem. Zabini was handy, and Ginny couldn't keep up with everywhere his hands seem to be going. Suddenly, a voice behind her said, "Zabini, would you quit mauling the poor little Gryffindor, she might cry."  
  
"Shove off Malfoy, I'm busy with the new found cupcake." Zabini snickered. But he wasn't prepared for Draco to grab him by the arm and say softly, "I said let her go...Now."  
  
Blaise looked confused and then smiled and said, "Why didn't you just tell me you had first dibs on this one Malfoy?" He let go of Ginny and leered at the two of them and walked away. As Draco took up Ginny's hands and began to twirl her around the dance floor, she looked frantically for Ron and Harry. Fortunately she spotted them over by the punch bowl, three heads together.  
  
"Thank goodness they didn't notice the scene. Thanks for rescuing me Draco." Ginny said, and looked at Draco and stopped talking. He had this look on his face she couldn't begin to describe. Awe, adoration, amazement, all rolled up in one. And he was aiming that look at her.  
  
"Ginny, you're.... you're beautiful." He rasped, as if he couldn't talk." You've always been beautiful but tonight.... tonight you take my breath away."  
  
Ginny smiled and decided to make light of the situation before one them embarrassed themselves. "Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself. It's all rather like a fairytale isn't it? The great hall looking so grand, people dressed to the nines, dancing and laughing, you and me here dancing. I keep expecting that when I go to bed tonight I'll find a pea under my mattress."  
  
Draco threw his head back and roared. They didn't talk anymore. Draco spun her round and round the dance floor. Ginny felt as if she were dancing on air, especially with him gazing at her with a smile, a real smile, on his face. It was as if no one else in the world were there but just the two of them. When the dance was over, Draco tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Giving her hand over to Harry he said, "Better pay closer attention Potter. I realize you think you're the Prince of Hogwarts, but your princess nearly got carried off by a villain."  
  
"Malfoy, why do I keep having to tell you to leave my sister alone?" bristled Ron, with Harry and Hermione looking like they'd like to tie Draco up and roast him over an open spit, behind him. "I guess you must want me to pound you."  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, Ron, shut up!" snapped Ginny. "And Harry quit looking at Malfoy as if he's dirt! You too Hermione!"  
  
"Gin. Why are you taking up for the prat?" asked Ron, looking confused.  
  
"Because he helped me Ron. If you'd all shut up long enough, maybe you might hear what happened. Zabini ran Neville off the dance floor with me, and then he wouldn't stop mauling me. Malfoy here came to my rescue. For once, just once, mind you, he doesn't deserve your mouth." Ginny pulled her hand from Harry's, put it on Draco's arm and said, "Thank you Draco, for saving me from that octopus Zabini, and for a lovely dance."  
  
Draco took her hand from his arm and brought it to his lips. Ginny felt the barest brush of them against her knuckles, making a shiver run up her spine. "My pleasure princess. I hope the rest of your evening lives up to the fairy tale."  
  
With an arrogant smirk, he bowed low and formally to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and walked away.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron, scratching his forehead and gazing after Draco. "Gin are you quite sure the bugger didn't bother you?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Quite Ron. Forget it. He had a half human moment. It's bound to happen occasionally. Even Ferrets have pangs of conscience every now and then."  
  
Ron let out a laugh and breath of relief. A niggling fear had grabbed him when his sister had taken up for Malfoy, but if she still called him Ferret then he felt sure that it was only a moment of gratitude for getting her out of a bad situation. He didn't understand why Malfoy would help her, but Ginny did look spectacular tonight, perhaps Malfoy couldn't stand to see his housemate make moves on a girl prettier than the one he was with. Satisfied with this explanation to himself, Ron promptly let it go.  
  
The evening progressed nicely, as Harry and Ron stayed close to Ginny, Harry releasing her less often on the dance floor, and spending the time talking about quidditch and classes. Still, the night seemed to lack the magic it had when she had been dancing with Draco. She caught his eye a few more times, he would only smile and turn away, even though she willed him in her mind to come and ask her to dance again. Finally, worn out from Harry's attention, she managed to grab her cloak and slip out the doors into the garden when Harry got up to speak to Dean and Seamus about the match with Hufflepuff next month.  
  
Finding a corner of the garden where no one could see her, Ginny stopped to take in the night sky. The air was crisp and cold but Ginny was warm in her cloak. The moon seemed to be hung right above the castle, so bright it was almost daylight in the garden.  
  
As Ginny walked along the path, a hand suddenly snaked out and snatched her round to face Blaise Zabini. "Ah, here she is. Who could know that you were such a cupcake hidden under all that hair and those hand me down clothes Weasley? If I had known, I'd have snatched you up sooner."  
  
Ginny struggled to pull her arm out of his grasp but Zabini just leered at her and pushed her up against the castle wall. "Don't struggle now. I promise I can show you a lot more than Potter can."  
  
He pressed up against her, leaning in to go for her mouth, when he was lifted suddenly away from her. Ginny looked over to see Zabini against the wall now, with Draco pinning him down. Draco grabbed Zabini by the lapels of his tux and pulled him mere inches from his face.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave her alone, Zabini. Do you have a hearing problem?" Although Draco never raised his voice, Ginny could hear the silky, dangerous tone to it, and evidently Zabini did too. But it didn't seem to frighten him the way it would most people, because he smirked at Draco as he pushed away from the wall when Draco released him.  
  
"Malfoy. Treading on your toes, am I? Sorry ole boy, I thought you'd given up on the chit. I saw you hand her over to Potter and when she snuck away by herself I figured she needed a little more.... action.... than he could provide. When you're done with her, let me know. I'd like a go at her myself, even if it is seconds."  
  
That was when Draco hit him. Ginny gasped as she saw Draco's fist connect with Zabini's jaw, and Zabini fall to the ground. As Zabini rubbed his jaw, Draco said menacingly, "Listen up Zabini. Weasley is off limits to you, period. I don't care if she's with me, with Potter, or with some first year Hufflepuff. You're not to touch her, talk to her, or even think about her. Don't make me tell you again, because it won't be pleasant for you if I have to."  
  
Zabini stood up, brushing off his expensive tux. "I don't know what your problem is Malfoy. Gone round the bend on some little Gryffindor bint. Ah well, that's all well and fine with me. I see you've left Pansy to her own devices. Perhaps she'll appreciate my talents, aye?"  
  
Zabini stalked away and Draco turned to Ginny. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I think so. He didn't really do anything to me, just frightened me." Ginny said, straightening her dress and patting her hair to see if it was still in place.  
  
"What were you thinking, coming out here alone. If I hadn't noticed you weren't in the hall anymore.... And what the bloody hell is Potter thinking, letting you out of his sight? If I hadn't come along when I did.... My God, didn't I just tell him.... I ought to go and punch his bloody face in is what I-"  
  
"Draco...Draco... DRACO!" Ginny spoke over his raving.  
  
"What?!" Draco snapped, running his hand through his long blond hair.  
  
"You're ruining it."  
  
"Ruining it... Ruining what?"  
  
"My fairy tale. The knight in shining armor does not save the princess from the evil villain then go raving on about how he ought to punch the prince's face in." She said with a stomp of her foot.  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow and said, "Is that right? Well then, what does he do?"  
  
"He kisses the princess," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Before Ginny could blink, Draco had swooped in and gathered her up roughly to him. His mouth came down on hers softly and gently. The kiss was so sweet and tender it made Ginny's knees turn to water. He traced the edges of her lips with his tongue, asking entry and Ginny eagerly opened to him. The intensity of the kiss grew as his tongue found hers and danced together. Ginny found herself backed against the castle wall once more, only this time it was Draco pressed up against her, Draco touching her, Draco wanting her. As he trailed kisses down her neck, Ginny gasped in ecstasy. Her hands traveled down his chest to his ribcage and around his back. She tugged his shirt up out of his pants and slid her cool hands up his back, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch. When she moved her hands round to his chest and brushed over his nipples, she heard him suck in his breath sharply. He rubbed his hand across the thin material covering her breasts, stopping to softly knead them. Ginny felt a jolt of electricity as he pressed even harder against her and she felt just how she affected him. His mouth moved back up to hers and he grabbed her lips with his in another searching kiss. Just then, a group of first years tumbled out the doors into the garden laughing and shouting. They couldn't see Ginny and Draco, but the noise was enough to jolt the two back to reality.  
  
Draco drew his head back and gulped in air. "My Lord, Weasel.... I... I don't know what to say. "  
  
Ginny, who had laid her head on his chest, laughed softly. "Ferret boy doesn't know what to say. How often does that happen?"  
  
"Not often. But more and more where you're concerned, it seems." He grinned at her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny heard Ron call her from the door of the hall. She sighed. "I better go."  
  
Draco looked towards where her brother, Potter and Hermione were calling for her from. "I suppose so. Listen Weasel...."  
  
Ginny stopped him by putting her hand to his lips. "We need to talk. I know. But not tonight. Later. Tonight lets just leave it."  
  
Draco kissed the fingers over his mouth, nodded and backed away. As he turned she called to him softly. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, turning back to her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Thank you for giving my fairy tale a happy ending tonight."  
  
Draco's eyes glittered and he hurried back to grasp her upper arms and pull her to him for one last kiss. "My pleasure princess." He smiled at her and then blended into the shadows as Harry, Ron and Hermione came round the corner.  
  
Ginny floated the rest of the evening, only half paying attention to what Harry and the others were saying to her. She couldn't seem to stop smiling, even as she watched Draco dance with Pansy Parkinson. Finally, she claimed exhaustion and told Harry there was no need to escort her back to Gryffindor. He seemed willing enough to let her go, perhaps thinking the smile on her face was for him.  
  
He escorted her to the door and smiled down at her. "Did you have a good time tonight, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, yes Harry." Ginny said, touching her hand to her lips, remembering Draco's mouth on them.  
  
"I'm glad." Harry said, leaning down to kiss her goodnight. Ginny was acutely aware of two things at that moment. One was that she couldn't let Harry have false hope about her. The other was that Draco's eyes were on the two of them. She didn't think that letting Harry kiss her would help either situation. So she did the only thing she could think of to defuse the situation. She stood quickly on her tiptoes and kissed Harry soundly on the cheek.  
  
She glanced over at Draco, and his shoulders seemed to relax as though they had been tense before. Glancing back at Harry she noticed the disappointment on his face, and was sorry, but felt it had to be done.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny," Harry said, smiling at her.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," She replied and hurried out the door to her rooms above. As Ginny slept that night she dreamed of being in Draco Malfoy's arms. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
  
The next morning, all the Hogwart's students leaving for Christmas holidays piled into the train station at Hogsmeade. Since so few students were staying at the castle this year, the teachers decided to allow the few that were the opportunity to visit Hogsmeade one last time. Ginny and Ron were part of the ones to stay, as their parents were visiting Percy at his new Ministry job in Switzerland, along with Hermione, who's parents were going skiing, and Harry who always stayed. They were the only ones in Gryffindor to stay, along with three first year Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuff seventh years, and one Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Ginny took advantage of the trip to buy a last minute Christmas present. She managed to break away from her brother and his friends by implying she might be buying something extra for them, and searched the shops for the perfect gift. But what did you buy a Slytherin? A rich Slytherin at that. Draco must have everything he could possibly want already. Ginny was just about ready to give up and go back to Honeyduke's for chocolates when she spotted the music shop on a side street. She thought it was funny that she never noticed it before, as she entered the shop. After ambling down the aisles of instruments and sheet music, she found it.  
  
It was a leather-bound book of blank staff paper. The leather was a dark brown and felt fine to the touch. The staff paper was an off white parchment that felt expensive under Ginny's fingers. She noticed as she opened the book that it was bound in such a way as to make the book lay flat and open no matter what page you turned to. Perfect for playing from. There was a green silk ribbon to mark the place. It was just the gift for Draco.  
  
Ginny took the book up to the counter and wrote a short note on the card the clerk provided for her and tucked it into the book. She smiled with satisfaction as the clerk gift-wrapped the book in Slythernin colors. It had cost her every dime she had left of her meager savings to buy it, but it was well worth it. She thought Draco would be pleased. She tucked the book into her bags of sweets she had bought for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and hurried to meet them at the three broomsticks.  
  
The week before Christmas was agony for Ginny. Try as she might, there was no getting away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. With only the four of them in the tower, it was easier for them to notice Ginny when she tried to slip away. The one time she made it out of the common room, Harry had run her down in the corridor, smiling and asking her if she minded company. Hiding her frustration, Ginny had said of course not, and they walked and talked for an hour before making their way back to Gryffindor. As Ginny listened to Harry talk about being an auror after graduation next year, of having a family that would never know what it was like to be hated the way his aunt and uncle seemed to hate him, and of how grateful he was to have the Weasleys in his life, she realized what a wonderful person he was, and what a great catch he would be for any girl. If only Ginny could feel that way about him. She had always thought she did, from the time she was only ten and first laid eyes on Harry she had thought herself in love with him. But when the time came that he would finally notice Ginny, she found that he had treated her like a sister for far too long. The only thing she felt for Harry now was an affection that she felt for all her brothers. It was really too bad. Being mad for Harry Potter would be a lot simpler than being mad for Draco Malfoy.  
  
When Christmas day finally arrived, Ron woke Ginny and Hermione by calling their names from the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitory. As they piled together in front of the fire, everyone chattered happily as they opened presents. Everyone got the standard Weasley sweater, of course from Mum, and there were assorted gifts of books and chocolates from each other for everyone. Ron gave Hermione a lovely silver music box and she nearly cried when she opened it. They all knew Ron had been saving since summer for a set of quidditch balls to practice with, and obviously he had abandoned that to spend his savings on Hermione's box. She leapt up and kissed him, leaving Ron flustered and red-faced, but smiling. Ginny was touched when Harry presented her with a pair of fur lined leather gloves, and he flushed with pleasure at her gift of a deluxe duffel bag that had pockets for his various quidditch gear, and even a place to strap his broom.  
  
At breakfast, there was an air of season's joy among both the students and teachers. Dumbledore made a little speech and they all dug into the morning feast of all breakfast foods imaginable. Later, in her room with Hermione, as they dressed to go outside in the snow that had fallen the night before, an owl pecked at Ginny's window. Ginny opened it and the owl dropped a note into her hands. She quickly opened it and read.  
  
You are invited to attend a private concert in the Music Room tonight.  
  
"Who's it from Gin?" Asked Hermione, brushing her hair.  
  
"What? Oh, it's a note from Professor Snape. He wants to see me this evening about my last essay." Ginny said, scrambling for an answer that provided an excuse to get away from the trio tonight.  
  
"Leave it to Snape to try and work a student on Christmas. I'd complain to McGonagall, if I were you."  
  
"Oh, no. I think it'd be easier in the end to just go see what he wants and get it over with."  
  
"You're probably right. Its just so unfair though."  
  
"Come on Hermione, the boys are waiting." Ginny said, changing the subject and nudging Hermione towards the door.  
  
Outside, the snow was still falling lightly. Hermione and Ginny began a snowman, with Harry, Ron and the two Hufflepuffs pitching in. When he was done, one of the first year Ravenclaws clobbered Ron in the back of the head with a snowball.  
  
"Bloody first year! I'll get you!" Cried Ron, lobbing snowballs back at the boy. Hermione tried to look uninterested and stay out of the way, till Harry smacked her in the face with one.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, grabbing up snow to make her own snowball. This of course, led to all out war. Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall were walking by when a snowball thrown by Marcus Stevens, from Hufflepuff, had the bad form to land at her feet. McGonagall turned to look at the students, who all froze as soon as they saw the snowball land, and said, "What is the meaning of this?" At which point Madame Hooch scooped up a handful of snow and said, "Oh, lighten up Minerva, its Christmas!" and lobbed the snow at Deana Carter, a Ravenclaw.  
  
Ginny found herself allied with McGonagall, Hooch, Hermione, Deana, and Tash Digsby, from Hufflepuff, in all out snowball battle against Ron, Harry, Marcus, and Derrick and Davis Cedar, from Ravenclaw, and Hagrid, who had come along and joined in with the boys. When the battle was finally declared a draw, everyone laughing and plastered with snow, Ginny noticed Draco, leaning against the railing of the steps, watching the action. The teachers decided it was time to be grown ups again and went back indoors, telling the students that hot chocolate would be waiting in the great room. The boys decided they wanted to check the lake, to see if it had frozen before they went inside, and the girls followed along.  
  
"Come on Gin!" Cried Harry, motioning to her as he and Ron led the pack to the lake path.  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Ginny replied.  
  
She watched as Harry shrugged and trudged off, and then started walking towards Draco.  
  
"Had enough of childish games, Weasel girl?" Draco said with a sneer.  
  
Ginny quirked the corner of her mouth up at him. Typical Draco, she thought, but now she knew what was underneath and wouldn't let that bother her. "Why didn't you join us Ferret boy? I would have gotten a great amount of pleasure in plastering you with a snowball."  
  
He smirked at her and said, "No thanks. I am much too dignified to participate in your hillbilly snowball fights. Besides, with the way you hit the net with the quaffle, I don't think you could get within a hundred yard of hitting me Weasel."  
  
"Oh you think not?" she said, indignant despite her promise to herself not to let him ruffle her. Scooping up a particularly wet handful of snow, she let fly straight at him. Obviously he wasn't expecting it because it landed square on his chest. The outraged look he gave her was enough to have her rolling in the snow.  
  
Scooping up a handful of snow he, Draco advanced on her prone body. "You'll pay for that Weasel girl."  
  
Ginny jumped up and cried, "You'll have to catch me first Ferret boy!" and took off over the snow-covered grounds. She'd only just made it a few yards, behind some trees when she first felt the snowball hit the back of her head, then felt herself flying to the ground as he tackled her from behind.  
  
"Oomph!" Ginny said, into the snow her face was buried in. She lay unmoving.  
  
Panicked that he had hurt her, Draco quickly sat up. "Ginny, are you all right? I didn't mean-"He abruptly stopped as he rolled her over to see her laughing silently at him. Before he could react, she slammed a handful of snow in his face.  
  
"You wicked little weasel! I ought to-"he was cut off again as Ginny suddenly grabbed him by the color of his cloak and snatched him down to kiss him. His lips immediately softened as they touched hers. Her hands twined in his long hair as she pulled him even closer. Finally he was lying on top of her, holding his weight on his elbows on either side of her. When they came up for air, he said, "Ginny, we ought not do this out here, what if they come back?"  
  
"Draco, did anyone ever tell you that you talk entirely too much?" Ginny grumbled, trying to pull him back to her mouth. But he resisted her efforts, rising to his feet and pulling her up out of the snow.  
  
"And did anyone ever tell you that you are a shockingly wanton witch? I'm scandalized, that such a good little Gryffindor would try to maul me in the out-of-doors. In broad daylight, no less!" he said with a grin.  
  
Ginny was confused and frustrated for a moment. Didn't he want her? As she looked at him, she knew from his glazed eyes and heavy breathing that he did. Seeming to guess what she was thinking, he took her face in his hands and said, "You're wet and cold, and your prat brother and that idiot Potter will come stomping back any minute. As much as I'd enjoy beating them to a pulp, somehow I think it would ruin your Christmas if I did. And despite all my best intentions to be a bastard, I find I care that you have a good Christmas.... Tonight."  
  
Ginny unconsciously licked her lips, not knowing that the sight of it made Draco's knees want to buckle. "Tonight" she whispered.  
  
At that moment, the others could be heard shouting and laughing down the path on their way back from the lake. Draco shot a dark look towards the noise, leaned down to kiss Ginny's nose and strode away back towards the castle. Ginny watched him enter the big doors, then turned to meet her brother on the path as they talked about skating on the lake later today.  
  
Draco wasn't in the great hall after Ginny and the others changed and came down for hot chocolate. Lunch and dinner were buffet affairs that day and Ginny supposed she missed Draco at both. When evening finally rolled around, she explained to the boys about Snape's note, and left quietly with the book for Draco hidden under her cloak.  
  
As she approached the music room, Ginny could hear the music, Christmas melodies, coming from the piano already. She wasn't prepared for what she found when she entered though.  
  
The room was transformed. It was clear of dust for one thing. The silk drapes on the walls had been washed and re-hung, the old chairs had been removed, and one over-large, over stuffed chair was center to the room before the stage. The huge windows had been washed and gleamed as the moonlight streamed in. The piano sparkled and reflected on its newly polished ebony surface. There was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner, with a small gift under it, and a table full of candy and food beside it. There were candles everywhere, hundreds it seemed, on the windowsills, on tables, on the floor, and the piano. And in the corner of the stage, by a large crackling fireplace, was a bed. A big bed with tons of multicolored pillows and silken sheets and covers. A canopy of sheer material surrounded it. Ginny stared at the bed and bit her lip. She turned to look at Draco.  
  
He looked rather nervous and to Ginny's amazement actually scuffed one of his shoes on the floor. Somehow it bothered her to no end to see him looking so uncertain of himself.  
  
"Don't do that Malfoy. Don't loose confidence. It doesn't suit you."  
  
He lifted his head and gazed at her fiercely, drawing his shoulders up and back.  
  
"You did all this for me?" she asked sweeping her hand out.  
  
"I bribed a couple of house elves to help a bit."  
  
"It's beautiful." She said.  
  
"You're beautiful, "he replied, his gray eyes growing dark and smokey.  
  
Ginny felt her face grow red, but she did not drop his gaze. For a long moment they looked at each other and then he began to play. Ginny dropped into the chair and closed her eyes.  
  
Finally the music stopped and before Ginny could open her eyes, she felt his breath on her cheek. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, "Ginny said, and he laughed as though he'd read her thoughts again and knew it wasn't food she wanted. He led her to the table by the tree. They sat for a few minutes, talking about what they had gotten for Christmas, and ate. Then Draco said, "I have something for you." Getting the small box from under the tree.  
  
"Actually, I have something for you too." She said, pulling the book out of a large inside pocket in her cloak.  
  
Draco accepted the present, but did not move to open it yet. "You first, " he said and pushed the box into her hands.  
  
Ginny's fingers trembled when she lifted the gold charm bracelet from the box. It was fine and lovely and there were golden musical notes dangling from the chain every few links. "Oh Draco, it's so...so lovely."  
  
"So you can carry my music with you, where ever you go." He said, helping her with the clasp on her wrist.  
  
"Now you." She said, smiling at him.  
  
Draco opened the gift and gazed at the leather book of blank staff paper. He ran his hand across the fine leather, and opened it and fingered the pages of parchment, just as Ginny had in the store. He opened the book and Ginny's note card fell out. He picked it up off his lap and read, "Draco, The perfect place to put your perfect sonata. Ginny".  
  
Draco held his head down silently for a few moments, and Ginny began to worry that he didn't like the book. Then he looked up at her and she was aghast to see his eyes shimmer with unshed tears.  
  
He croaked out at her, "I don't know what to say. Everyone discourages my music at home. Father calls it a waste of time. He got rid of my piano at the manor when he thought I was spending too much time with it. This is the first time someone's given me something to do with it. And something so wonderful too. Thank you Ginny."  
  
Ginny felt tears enter her own eyes as she reached for him. He gathered her to him and laid his cheek on top of her head for a moment. "I'm no knight in shining armor, Ginny."  
  
Ginny sighed and drew back to look up at him. "Yes, I'm well aware, and I'm no princess, as you might have noticed."  
  
"So where does that leave us?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him slyly. "I don't know. Why don't you kiss me again, and I'll mull it over?"  
  
"Weasel, I'm serious. I'm not a very nice person. I am mean and nasty, and most of the time, I like being that way. Even when I am being the biggest bastard you ever met, I generally mean every word of it. You don't belong with me. You deserve someone better-"  
  
"If you say someone like Harry Potter, I'm going to kick you in the shins. I don't understand why we have to have this conversation right now. Must I prostrate myself in front of you and beg for my kisses?" Ginny warned.  
  
Draco grimaced. "No, not Potter. Potter's an imbecile. He had you at his fingertips all these years, and manages to wait around till you lost interest to notice you. Someone better than me or Potter."  
  
"Draco, "Ginny said quietly, pulling Draco's face down level with hers. "You're forgetting one thing. I happen to be a capable thinking person. I am able to decide what I want on my own. I don't want Harry. I don't want anyone else. It's you, Draco. I want you."  
  
Draco searched her face for a moment, as if he were looking for some sign of doubt. Finding none, he sighed a sigh of relief. Ginny twisted her mouth up and said, "Draco..."  
  
"Yes Weasel?"  
  
"I may not be princess material, but if you don't kiss me immediately, you're going to find yourself turned into a frog."  
  
Draco burst out laughing and kissed her. At first she felt the amusement in his kiss, his lips curled up in a smile, even as they pressed against hers. But something happened when she traced her tongue along the outline of that smile. His kiss became demanding and his tongue forced its way into her mouth to curl with hers. He dragged her body against his as he hands came around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back in small circles. When she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and touched the bare skin underneath, he growled low in his throat and dipped his head down to taste her neck as he began walking her backwards, still holding her tightly to him. When they reached the edge of the stage, Ginny had a fleeting feeling of lose as he pulled away long enough to pull the sweater she was wearing over her head. When it was gone, he dove back into her neck, tracing it up to her ear with his tongue. Ginny sucked in her breath as he nipped suddenly at her earlobe. His hands began to work the buttons of her blouse methodically till it hung open. He pushed it off her shoulders and his hands went to her back, deftly undoing the clasp of her bra. He gazed down at her breasts as he brought up a hand to cover one. When he lifted her up on the stage, making his face level with her chest, and took one in his mouth, Ginny moaned in pleasure. The sensation shooting through her was almost unbearable. Almost. Draco moved to her other breast, sucking at her nipple, making Ginny wrap her legs even tighter around him and pull him ever closer to her. Running her hands over his shoulders, Ginny murmured, "You're over-dressed." And began to work the buttons of his shirt. As she shoved it off his arms, she ran her hands over his chest and leaned down to kiss his collarbone. She felt his arms tremble as he lifted her up off the stage and carried her to the bed. Putting her down beside the bed on her feet, he captured her mouth again, his hands moved to the zipper at the back of her skirt. As it fell from Ginny's hips, she kicked it away, kicking off her loafers at the same time. Draco's hands roamed her backside as she moved to unbuckle his belt and undo the button on his pants. He followed her example by kicking away the pants and his shoes off at once.  
  
Draco's hand moved across her stomach and lower still. When he put his fingers on the crotch of her knickers Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. She swallowed when he pressed up against her and she could feel his need for her, hard and throbbing. He began to rub at her through her underwear and she felt a need in herself that she had never felt before. She'd kissed boys before, made out even, but no one had ever made her feel this...overwhelming need for more like Draco did. She was burning up and he was the only one that could put out the fire.  
  
Draco's hands went to the waistband of her knickers, and he drew back his head and said, "Ginny, we can stop now. All you have to do is say the word. I don't want to pressure you to do something you're not ready to."  
  
Ginny reached out and touched the bulge in his boxers and Draco gasped. "I don't want to stop. Please, don't stop Draco."  
  
Draco crushed his mouth to hers as he snatched away her knickers. He pushed her backwards on to the bed and she propped herself on her elbows as she watched him get rid of his boxers. Ginny took in the sight of him, naked before her. At six foot two, Draco was tall and lean, but well muscled and smooth. His pale hair and skin as well as his aristocratic features made Ginny liken him to a Greek God.  
  
Draco lay down beside her and pushed her back down into the pillows. He leaned in and kissed her with a kiss that seemed to Ginny to reach her very core of being. Then she felt his hand between her legs again. He nudged her legs apart slightly and touched the little nodule between her folds. Ginny jerked and gasped in pleasure and he moved two fingers down to slip inside her. As she panted, he moved his mouth, trailing kisses, from her mouth to her ear, whispering encouragement to her. He told her how beautiful she was, how badly he wanted her, how he wanted to learn the touches that made her gasp. Just when Ginny thought she would die with pleasure, Draco took his hand away and moved over her. As he nudged her legs apart, he whispered to her, "I can't wait anymore, Ginny."  
  
"Then don't Draco, don't wait." She said as she opened to him.  
  
He pushed himself inside her slowly, and at first Ginny thought she might panic, he seemed to fill her till she felt she would surely burst. But Draco kept kissing her and murmuring to her and she relaxed. Then he seemed to come up against a wall inside her. He stilled and said, "I thought it might be like this, but I didn't want to ask you if it was your first time. I didn't want you to think it mattered. Oh Ginny, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't hurt me Draco." She said, smiling up at him.  
  
He looked at her worried for a moment, then she felt him draw back slightly inside her and surge forward. For a moment there was a blinding pain, and she cried out, despite her biting her lip to try and stop herself. Immediately Draco stilled again, kissing her face in tiny butterfly kisses, kissing away the tears that spilled over her cheeks, saying, "I'm sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cry, please don't cry."  
  
After a few moments the pain died away, and Ginny captured Draco's mouth in a long heated kiss. Slowly he began to move again, and Ginny found herself following his rhythm with her own hips. Slowly at first, they moved, and then faster, every stroke bringing Ginny to a place she'd never been before. As Ginny felt herself go over the edge of some unknown cliff, wave after wave of ecstasy washing over her, she felt Draco collapse against her as he went over with her, and she heard him cry in her ear, "Ginny, oh Ginny, I love you. I love you."  
  
As tide of sensation ebbed away, Ginny felt Draco relax against her and wrapped her arms around him, savoring his weight on top of her. She felt him trembling against her in wonder. Her, little Ginny Weasley, able to reduce the regal Draco Malfoy into a trembling heap. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her for a moment when she felt him roll to the side of her. She looked up at him, as he leaned over her, gazing, with his head propped on his hand.  
  
"Did you say...you said...you-"Ginny stammered.  
  
"I said I love you." Draco said, searching her face for some sort of sign. "I think I fell in love with you that first night when you dared to blackmail me into letting you come back here to listen to me play. I didn't know it then though. I just knew I couldn't get you out of my head. I'd find myself thinking of you all the time. I'd search for you in the halls; I'd catch myself staring at you in the great hall at mealtimes. I'd come to this room every night, hoping you'd show up. Then I'd feel this overwhelming dread when you didn't, as though you'd had enough of my insults and weren't coming back, and then this infuriating relief when you'd show up again the next night. Then I'd force myself not to come, trying to convince myself I didn't need to see you. It drove me mad. I decided to put a stop to it. I thought I could go ahead and kiss you and get you out of my head. At the very least I thought it would drive you away, and I could try to forget about you. But when you responded to me that night, I knew I was lost. But then you were angry, and I thought that I'd blown any chance I had. Then you started letting Potter be around you more, and I was demented. Hating myself for caring, hating myself for driving you away, hating you because I thought you didn't care, and hating Potter, for once more getting something he didn't deserve. But then you came back. Right when I thought I'd just go off the deep end and check myself into St. Mungo's, you showed up that night with food and trying so hard to be kind to me. At first I thought it was pity, so I lashed out at you, once more trying to drive you away, when all I really wanted to do was hold you. But you stayed, and you said you wanted to be friends. It was a new concept for me, having a real friend. And I agreed because I'd have done anything at that point just to be able to sit in the same room with you and look at you. The funny thing was, no matter what my reasons were for agreeing to be your friend; I discovered that I liked you. There was more there than just a physical attraction. You're a very special person, Ginny, and I wanted to keep your friendship no matter what. So I kept my mouth shut about how I felt about you, and my hands to myself no matter how badly I wanted to touch you. Then the night you asked me about the dance, I blurted it out that it was you I wanted to ask before I could stop myself. I was so angry with myself for doing that; I practically ran to get away before I saw what I was sure was going to be laughter in your face.  
  
When I saw you come into the great hall the night of the dance, and you smiled at me, I was so relieved because I knew you weren't upset or mad at me. I decided maybe you didn't get the glaring hint I'd given you, or thought I was just teasing you. I was content enough to know I still had your friendship. Then I watched Zabini maul you on the dance floor and knew I had to do something. Once more, I wore my heart on my sleeve and told you how beautiful you were. You seemed to make light of it, and so I thought it must be your way of avoiding a situation where you might have to disappoint me. I contented myself again with your friendship and just being so close to you. I was loath to hand you back over to Potter. When you took up for me to your brother my heart nearly burst though. It left me feeling like I really was the decent person you insisted I was to them.  
  
When I looked around the hall later, and you were gone, I began to search for you. When I came up on you and Zabini, my temper got away from me. That he would talk about you like that, TOUCH you like that.... I wanted to kill him. And rest assured Princess, if he ever does again, I will. After rescuing you yet again, I wanted to go and hurt Potter for letting you get in that sort of situation to begin with. Then you implied that I should kiss you instead. I couldn't believe my good fortune, and didn't give you a chance to change your mind. I was ready to lay my heart at your feet then, even if you wanted to step on it, but you just smiled and said to leave it for then. I waffled between elation and terror for the next week. Elation that you might, you just might, feel a little something for me, and terror that you'd have time to think and realize what a big mistake you made and never want to speak to me again. I sent that owl to you this morning so afraid you wouldn't show up. When I looked out my window and saw you laughing in the snow, I couldn't resist going down to spy on you. When you slipped away from your friends and accosted me in the snow, I knew it would be alright though. I came back here when I left you to make this room spectacular for you tonight, thinking maybe... maybe I could make Ginny love me just a little."  
  
Draco sat up and ran his hands though his hair. He took a breath shakily and said, "You don't have to love me back Ginny. But you should know that I love you. I'd do anything to be with you, even if you just want to be friends. I want more, I always will, but I'm willing to take what I can get."  
  
Ginny looked up at him and saw all the confusion and humility in his face. Once again that thread of irritation at his fear. "I've already told you Draco, don't doubt yourself, it doesn't suit you. Look at me."  
  
He lifted his face to look her in the eyes. She reached out for his hand and enfolded it in hers. "Don't you know how I feel by now? Why do you suppose I kept coming back to this room? The music is lovely, but it was you I came to see. Little by little you opened your heart for me to see, and little by little you captured mine. Do you think I could have given you what I just gave you if I didn't love you? I love you Draco Malfoy. You're an arrogant prat, a snobbish bastard, with a sharp tongue and a hateful attitude. You infuriate me and drive me absolutely nutters, but for all that, you're an intelligent, warm human being, with a sharp mind and an awfully funny, if somewhat warped, sense of humor. Your considerate and kind and you have a wonderfully artistic soul. And I love you."  
  
He gathered her up in his arms and held her so tightly; Ginny couldn't breath for a moment. He buried his face in her hair and whispered, "Ginny Weasley loves me. Say it again please."  
  
"I love you Draco. I love you, I love you, and I love you- "she was cut off by his mouth covering hers. Ginny mind kept replaying the words they had just said to each other as he laid her back down on the bed for the second time. Draco Malfoy loves me, she thought, before she was swept away on a wave of passion. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five  
  
Things continued on like that for a little over a month. Ginny and Draco would steal away to the music room, laugh, talk, eat, and make love. Draco was ever working on his sonata and Ginny would listen to him play. It seemed as though for them, being together was enough. Some nights they didn't touch, they didn't talk, Draco would just play and Ginny would listen. It didn't matter. They connected on levels even they didn't understand.  
  
On Valentines Day, a dozen owls flew in Ginny's window, each with one red rose, to drop them on her bed before her. There was no note, but Ginny knew whom they were from. Hermione exclaimed with delight, thinking they were from Harry, but when she congratulated him for being so romantic, he frowned at Ginny, and told them it wasn't him.  
  
"Who then?" Ron asked, and Ginny just shrugged. Speculation began then on who Ginny's secret admirer could be and Harry turned his attentions up a notch. That didn't sit well with Draco at all. He would glare at Ginny when Harry would sit down with her at mealtimes, he would sneer at her as Harry walked her from class to class when he saw them in the corridors, and he would practically snarl every time he was close enough to be heard when Harry dared to touch her hand or drape an arm over her shoulder. Finally one day when he came upon Harry having Ginny pinned in an alcove in the corridor, trying to kiss her, he snapped.  
  
"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" he growled.  
  
"What does it look like Malfoy? Sod off and mind your own business!" Harry snapped, eyes still on Ginny.  
  
"It is my business when you touch Weasley Potter!" retorted Draco.  
  
Harry turned round on that, looking quizzically at Draco. "What do you mean?"  
  
'Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Ginny thought. It's all about to come out now.  
  
To Draco's credit though, he covered for his outburst smoothly.  
  
"Because we don't need another weasel in the world, there are too many as it is. I feel personally compelled to do whatever I can to deter another one."  
  
"You're a bastard Malfoy!" said Harry, "Don't listen to him Ginny!"  
  
Ginny, who had slipped out of the alcove, replied, "Don't worry Harry, he doesn't bother me. He's just mad that there aren't more ferrets to overrun us with their priggish ways." She stalked off down the hall, leaving both boys staring after her.  
  
That night, Draco and Ginny had their first big fight. Draco pounced on her the second she slipped in the room.  
  
"I want you to tell Potter.... And your brother, about us."  
  
"Draco, we've been over this before. You know all the reasons its better not to tell anyone about us."  
  
"If I come across him trying to slobber all over you again, Gin, I'm going to be expelled from school, because I won't just beat him bloody, I'll not stop till I've maimed him permanently."  
  
"What would you have me do Draco? I've been telling him over and over that I don't think of him that way, that he's like a brother to me-"  
  
Draco snorted at that. "Well he certainly doesn't think of you as a sister, mauling you that way, hemming you up every opportunity that comes along.... Unless the Weasley family participates in incest and you haven't told me."  
  
Hands on her hips, Ginny felt her temper starting to heat up. "Draco! I find that very unnecessary. What is the point in insulting my family? They haven't anything to do with you being jealous of Harry."  
  
Draco was up in a flash and in her face. "Jealous Princess? Yes, I guess I am. I don't like sharing what's mine with someone else, and unless I am sadly mistaken, You- Are- Mine. As for insulting your family, I never claimed to play fair; Weasel girl, and you know that. If you can't take the heat, I suggest you not start a fire. And you definitely started this fire, letting bloody Potter moon over you incessantly."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the fact that they were at the point of calling each other insulting names and snapped, "What would you have me do, Ferret boy? Shall I go and find another boy to allow to moon over me? Because that's the only way to get Harry off my back, or Ron, or Hermione, for that matter."  
  
"You can tell them about me."  
  
"Draco, we've talked about this before. If people find out about us, someone will tell your father. Doesn't he give you enough abuse without adding the fact that you're sleeping with a Gryffindor, and a Weasley, to it? And what about my family? I'll have no peace from any of them. Father will hit the roof, and Ron will go completely mad. He'll make you and I both miserable."  
  
Draco sneered at her. "Not if you just let me hit him."  
  
Ginny almost screamed in frustration. "NO! No hitting brothers, Harry included."  
  
"Then you better tell them Weasel, because I've had enough."  
  
"Draco, I can't. What.... what will people think?"  
  
Ginny realized it was the wrong thing to say when she saw his head snap up and glanced at the fleeting moment of hurt in his eyes before the anger snapped in place over it. He drew away from her and said in that silky voice Ginny had come to associate with Draco being dangerously close to losing control of his temper, "Ashamed of me Princess? I should have known. All your concern over my father, all your worry at Ron trying to murder me...it was just an excuse to keep from having to tell me the truth. You're ashamed of sleeping with a Slytherin. With a Malfoy."  
  
"Draco, no it's not like that!" Ginny reached out to grab his arm but it was too late. He saw the guilty look on her face and shook her off.  
  
As he stalked to the door, he said, "Yes, I see it's just like that. Well, that's ok Princess. You don't have to tell a soul. As much as I love you, I won't be made someone's dirty little secret that they hide in shame. This is finished." And he slammed the door in her face.  
  
Ginny tried giving him a day or two to cool down. But he wasn't in the music room any night for the next two weeks. She sent owls to his room. They came right back with her notes unopened. She tried to corner him alone in the corridors, but he just acted as though he didn't see her and kept walking. Ginny reached a point of near madness, and admitted to herself she had to face what she'd been trying to deny. She had been ashamed to let people know she was in love with the hated Draco Malfoy. She wanted to avoid the looks and laughter she knew would be directed at her if people found out. She was ashamed of Draco. And now she was ashamed of herself. She couldn't imagine how hurt he was. She couldn't imagine how hurt she'd be if their places were swapped. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter to her, he could yell it from the top of the astronomy tower if he liked. She loved him and she understood that nothing else was important. But she couldn't tell him any of that because he wouldn't talk to her. Or listen to what she had to say.  
  
The days wore on endlessly for Ginny for the next week. Then one day, walking into potions class, there he was. Standing in front of one of the potion mixing tables, he and two other sixth years watched as Ginny and the rest of the class filed in.  
  
"We have some sixth year students working independently today. I expect you to pay attention to me and not THEM." Announced Professor Snape as he walked to the board to begin writing ingredients for their lesson that day.  
  
Try as she might, Ginny couldn't stop sneaking glances at Draco, who seemed to be blissfully ignoring her. He's already forgotten me, she thought miserably. He didn't really love me that much after all.  
  
With this thought, Ginny put too much wolfsbane in her potion and it immediately bubbled over into the floor.  
  
"Miss Weasley, just what are you doing?' Snape said, halting in front of her.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Professor, I didn't think-"  
  
"Yes, its quite obvious to me that you don't think." Snapped Snape.  
  
With that insult, Ginny could bear no more. Aside from the fact that the prickly Snape was her favorite teacher, whom she worked hard to make at least approve of her, aside from the fact that potions was her best class, aside from the fact that Draco was standing right across the room from her, and she couldn't touch him when that was all she wanted to do, he had quite nailed it when he said she didn't think. Tears began to roll from Ginny's eyes.  
  
Snape looked offended as he said, "Tears? Are those tears Miss Weasley? There is NO CRYING IN POTIONS! Stop it this instant!"  
  
This only made Ginny cry harder, breaking into big whooping sobs. Snape looked horrified and said, "Class dismissed." No one moved for a moment and Snape looked around and barked, "I said OUT!" Everyone scurried out of the classroom. Snape glared down at Ginny, who was trying to swallow her sobs, and said, in a less than usual condescending tone, "Get yourself under control Miss Weasley. As much as I'd like to believe it, I don't think you care so much about botching a potions assignment that you'd be reduced to this sniveling mass. I can't even begin to help you sort out your inconsequential teenage problem if you remain hysterical."  
  
As Draco slipped quietly towards the door, Snape looked over at him suspiciously. The boy seemed rather reluctant to leave."Mr. Malfoy. Stay."  
  
Draco stopped and took his gaze from Ginny to Snape, questioningly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, am I wrong to assume that you know what has reduced Miss Weasley into a blubbering dish rag? In fact, dare I venture a guess and say you might even have something to do with her current condition?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Yes what, Mr. Malfoy? Yes, I am wrong, or yes, you have something to do with it?"  
  
"Yes, its because of me, but how-?"  
  
Snape waved his arm. "Oh, please do not plague me with questions of how I discovered your secret. Did you think I hadn't noticed the both of you trying to sneak looks at the other when you thought they weren't looking? Or watch you slip notes to each other in the hall? Or did you think I wouldn't notice Mr. Malfoy, when you disappear all morning towards the owlery, and then suddenly everyone is talking about Miss Weasley's dozen roses delivered one by one by a dozen owls? I am not a dunderhead, Mr. Malfoy, like the students here, or an unobservant fool like most of the other teachers here. But worry not; your secret is quite safe with me. What I want to know right now is, have you any inclination to do something about the hysterical female that is disrupting my classroom?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'd like to talk to Weasley, if you don't mind." Said Draco, looking at Ginny who still had tears rolling down her face.  
  
Snape looked at Draco speculatively for a moment. Then he turned back to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, do you wish to speak to Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny began to sob loudly again, and nodded, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy, if I leave you alone with Miss Weasley, only for a few minutes, mind you, can you promise me that when I return you'll both be gone and I won't hear of anymore reports of her breaking out into this incessant sniveling in her other classes?"  
  
"I'll do my best to see to it, sir." Draco said, looking only at Ginny's shaking form.  
  
"Very well. I expect proper behavior in my absence." Warned Snape, and he breezed out the door, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.  
  
Draco knelt down beside the chair Ginny was sitting in. "Princess-"he started, but that was as far as he got.  
  
Ginny sat up suddenly and flung her arms around his neck, crying. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I am not ashamed of you. I love you. We'll tell anyone you want about us. You can announce it over the intercom at the world quidditch cup for all I care, just please, please don't hate me anymore. I can't...I can't.... I can't bear it!"  
  
Ginny began to blubber again and Draco pulled her close to him and said, "Princess, I'm sorry too. I never ever meant to make you cry. I was just so hurt. I was wrong to say that to you. It's my stupid pride. It gets the better of me and I end up saying things to hurt people I care about."  
  
Ginny sucked up her tears and owned up to her sins. "No Draco, you were right. I didn't want to face the ridicule when people found out about us. It was wrong, but I need you to understand, I wasn't ashamed of you, as much as I didn't want to stand up for myself to my family and friends. It was all well and fine for me to tell you to stand up to your father and tell him you didn't want to be a death eater, to tell him you wanted to play your piano, but I didn't want to follow my own advice for you. But I know what's more important now."  
  
"What's that?" he asked, holding his breath.  
  
Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she drew back to look him in the face. "You are."  
  
Draco let his breath out and kissed her soundly. She drew back and asked, "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"  
  
"I never hated you Princess, I just couldn't stand it that I thought you were embarrassed to be with me. I couldn't be around you, it hurt too much." Draco took in the face he loved, which at the moment was all blotchy with a red nose, quivering lip and two large red eyes, which were still leaking a bit, looking up at him earnestly. He smiled and kissed her again, fishing in his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe her face. "I don't mean to press you Princess, but we really can't go on like this. You were quite right when you called me jealous. I am. I want you all to myself, and I want everyone else to know to stay away. I can't take watching Potter corner you in corridors anymore, and I can't stand seeing you on his arm at another dance. If it continues, my temper is going to blow and we'll end up like this again, or much worse. And as much as I'd love to pound Potter, I think he ought to know why I beat him bloody when he touches you. You have to understand, I love you Weasley. More than anything."  
  
She smiled at him and leaned her forehead on his. "I love you too Malfoy. Can we agree not to not speak anymore? I can deal with the fighting, and I don't mind if you feel the need to scream and yell at me, or sneer or glare or whatever you want, but I can't tolerate the cold shoulder. I'd rather duke it out, till one of us wins the argument, or both of us collapse in exhaustion."  
  
"I think I can make that deal. "he said, quite relieved. In truth, the past two weeks had been hell for him too. Not only had he had to live without Ginny, but he'd avoided the music room, and done without his piano as well. If Ginny hadn't been so upset, she'd have noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the tired set of his mouth and known he hadn't been sleeping.  
  
"I meant it you know Draco. We'll tell whomever you want. I'll tell Harry and Ron tonight."  
  
Despite him having braced himself for her to insist they continue to keep their relationship a secret, he felt as if a weight was lifted from him when she said she would tell her brother and Potter. "Do you want me to be with you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, I think it's better if I break it to Ron alone at first. He'll see us together soon enough. It's not going to be easy on you with him Draco, you know that, right?"  
  
"I think I can handle your brother, Princess." He murmured as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Promise me you won't hit him Draco." Ginny said, letting her head fall slightly over to the side so he could gain better access.  
  
"I promise not to hit him unless he hits me first. Or hits you." He said, nibbling her earlobe.  
  
"Ron wouldn't hit me. And if he hits you, then I guess he deserves it, but it would make me very happy if you'd avoid that, and not goad him into trying to, as I know you're scheming to do now." She said as she ran her hands along his shoulders.  
  
"Argh, foiled." He laughed into her collarbone before he nipped it, making her squirm. "Will you meet me tonight, after, and let me know how it went?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny gasped as he pulled her out of her chair and crushed her to him. Their mouths fell together and lips devoured each other as if they had been apart two years instead of two weeks.  
  
Professor Snape slammed the door of the classroom as he re-entered, causing them to jump apart.  
  
"I trust the situation is now in hand, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny and Draco both replied.  
  
"Very well then. Miss Weasley, I sent word to Professor McGonagall that you would be late arriving to transfiguration but since you seem to have your histrionics under control now, I think you'd better get along, don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir," Ginny smiled happily at him. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape sighed and looked put out. "Yes, Miss Weasley, what is it now?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you, sir."  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what for Miss Weasley. Run along now."  
  
As Ginny floated happily out the door, two sets of eyes watched her, both similarly amused.  
  
When Ginny was gone, Snape turned to Draco, and once again gave him a speculative look.  
  
"What?" Draco asked when he could bear Snape's scrutiny no longer.  
  
"A Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco bristled. "Why not a Weasley, sir? Her family's blood is just as pure wizarding as mine, and she's beautiful, smart, and-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know all that." Snape said, cutting him off before he could continue extolling the girls many virtues to him. "I just hadn't figured her for your type, Mr. Malfoy. I was under the impression you were more drawn to Parkinson's type. What will your father say?"  
  
Draco sneered. "Begging your pardon sir, but damn my father. "  
  
"Fancy yourself in love, do you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Snape looked again at Draco. Perhaps there was more to the boy than he first assumed. He quite liked the Weasley girl, although he'd never admit that to anyone. She had spunk and she was smart, and she seemed not to judge him by his demeanor the way the other students did. And he had high hopes for Malfoy. The boy was prickly and on the mean side, but there was something more to him after all. It might not make for a bad pairing. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he said, "Get out Malfoy. I haven't time for this." And strode back to his desk.  
  
That night, Ginny sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I think you all ought to know something," she said, looking at each in turn. "I've been seeing someone for several months now. I know I should have told you all sooner, especially you Harry, but I was afraid you'd all be so angry, and I didn't want to disappoint you. But it's turned quite serious, and I'm tired of keeping it a secret."  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked, looking ready to throttle any boy in the room.  
  
"Its Draco Malfoy, Ron. "Ginny said, closing her eyes and waiting for the storm to start.  
  
Nothing came. Ginny opened her eyes. Ron got up and strode away. Hermione looked at Ginny and just barely above a whisper said, "Oh Ginny, how could you?" and ran after Ron. Only Harry stayed, looking at Ginny sadly.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry. I tried very hard not to give you false hope."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know you did. You kept saying you didn't care for me that way but I didn't want to believe it. I guess I've known for quite sometime that there was someone else, especially after those roses came. I just kept thinking I could win you over. I think you should know Ginny, I think I might be in love with you. I won't give up on you."  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny said, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're not really in love with me. You'll find someone else, someone who will love you back. I do love you Harry, I do, but it's like the way I love Ron, or Fred, or George. You're my seventh brother Harry."  
  
Harry nodded again. "Well, that's something isn't it? It's something to start with. Perhaps in time it will grow into something more, if I'm patient, when you tire of Malfoy." Ginny wanted to tell him he was wrong, that there would be no tiring of Draco, when he walked away.  
  
Ron simply wouldn't speak to Ginny. Hermione seemed more forgiving. She looked sad when Ginny told her that she was in love with Draco, but she didn't berate her or try to talk her out of it. She only shook her head and told Ginny that she'd be there if Ginny needed someone to talk things over with.  
  
Shortly afterward, Ginny made her way across the common room towards the door. Ron barked out at her, "Where are you going? To see him?"  
  
Ginny stopped. It was crunch time. "Yes, I Am. "she replied, looking Ron in the eyes. He turned away with disgust. Ginny looked at his back for a moment, and then went out the door.  
  
Draco was waiting for her in the music room. He pulled Ginny into his lap as she told him how things had gone with the trio. His face darkened a bit when she told him what Harry had said.  
  
"Bloke doesn't bloody give up, does he? Not that I blame him, but Ginny, I'll be damned if I'm going to put up with anymore cornering you in the halls."  
  
"I don't think it will come to that Draco. I can handle Harry, especially now that he knows the reason why. It's Ron that I am worried about. It's not good for him to bottle it up that way. He's going to blow, and I'm afraid it will be ugly when he does."  
  
Draco began to undo her buttons. "Can we not worry about them anymore, at least not tonight? I've been starved for you for two weeks. I must touch you now, before I go stark raving mad."  
  
"Mmmm, yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." Ginny said, following Draco's lead and attacking his buttons.  
  
There was nothing gentle in the way Draco shoved Ginny off his lap and pulled her clothes off. Once he had all the offending garments removed, he swept her off the floor and deposited her onto the bed. Doing away with his clothes as well, he threw himself down on the bed beside her and reached for her. Bruising her lips in a brutal kiss, he pulled Ginny over on top of him. With no further ceremony, he entered her. Ginny gasped as he surged inside her. His rhythm was immediately fast and furious and Ginny matched him stroke for stroke. As she felt herself reach climax she arched her back and cried out. Somewhere in the distance of her mind, she heard Draco do the same. Sweaty and exhausted, Ginny fell onto Draco's chest and heard him breathing as heavily as her.  
  
"Bat Bogeys and Haunted Hexes, Weasel. What have you done to me?" Draco gasped against her shoulder.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Ferret boy?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"You've trapped me in your spell, witch, is what I mean. I can't do without you Gin. These past to weeks, it's been all I could do just to keep breathing. "He said, looking down at the top of her red head.  
  
"I know what you mean, "Ginny said, raising up to look back at him. "I felt positively sick to my stomach every time you wouldn't even look at me."  
  
Draco pushed a red curl back behind her ear and gave her a smile." At least I know I wasn't alone in my suffering. It's just no good, us being apart. I can't do it. I won't do it."  
  
Tears welled in Ginny's eyes. "I love you Draco."  
  
He pulled her lips to his, and Ginny was overwhelmed in the gentleness of it. She was overcome with emotion as she stroked his back. The wave of love that washed over her was almost too much to bear.  
  
Draco ran his hands down her arms and back up her ribcage. Taking her breast in his hand, he pinched her nipple. She groaned into his mouth, and he pulled his lips away, only to replace them on her other breast. As he nipped and sucked, Ginny dove her hands into his long blond hair, reveling in the silkiness of it. Moving his mouth further down her body, he trailed his tongue along her stomach, making her muscles jump and quiver. Rising up, he nudged her legs apart with his knees and knelt down between them. Lowering his head, he snaked his tongue out to touch the nodule hidden there. Ginny wrapped her legs around his head as he pressed his tongue down on that sensitive spot. She felt his fingers search and find her opening. Once inside her, they curled to rub and touch the walls of her core. Ginny couldn't hold back any longer. The waves of estacy rolled over her.  
  
Once they ebbed, Ginny sat up and pushed Draco over on his back. Lying on top of him, she kissed him and tasted herself and their earlier passion, on his lips. Trailing kisses down his chest, she took Draco's nipple in her mouth, and like he had done to her, began to suck and lightly bite. She felt him rumble deep in his chest. Ginny moved her head lower, stopping momentarily to dip her tongue in his navel.  
  
Ginny wrapped her hand around Draco's manhood. As she touched her tongue to the tip of it, Ginny heard Draco suck in his breath sharply. Growing braver, Ginny twirled her tongue around the head, and Draco groaned loudly. She wrapped her hand around the base and took it into her mouth and began to suck lightly.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco hissed as he grabbed a fist full of her hair on the back of her head and began to pull her up beside him.  
  
Draco flipped Ginny over onto her back and covered her with his body. He reached down and bent her legs at the knees. He captured her mouth once more in a searing kiss as he entered her, inch by inch, until he was buried deep inside her. Tucking his hands up under her arms, he took her with him as he rose to a kneeling position on the bed, still inside her. Instinctively, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, and holding her hips, Draco began to lift her slightly off of him, then ever so slowly letting her drop back onto his full length. The rhythm was torturously slow, and Draco never took his eyes from Ginny. She found herself locked on his gaze, even as the slow, sweet, movements began to take her back to the edge of oblivion. She saw his eyes glaze over and knew he was there with her. Together they took that dizzying, mind-bending trip to heaven together, and then gently back to earth, in each other's arms, eyes locked.  
  
The intensity of the experience made Ginny cry. Draco saw the tears begin to fall, and pulled her to him.  
  
"There's been enough tears today Princess. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I can't help it. I feel as though I've been on an emotional rollercoaster today, Draco. And that.... That was the most incredible experience I've ever had. It was so...so intimate."  
  
Draco kissed the top of her head and reluctantly rolled away from her. The moment had been pretty soul shattering for him too, though he didn't say it. "It's getting late, you'd better get back to your room."  
  
Ginny sighed and began to gather he clothes up from around the room where Draco had thrown them. "Yes, back to face Ron."  
  
Draco frowned. "Will he give you a hard time, do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't speak to me before, except to ask me if I was going to see you when I left. When I said yes, he just turned his back on me. But it's not like Ron to keep it to himself. He's going to blow sooner or later. I'm only afraid he's saving it all for you." Ginny said as she dressed.  
  
"Better me than you. I can handle it Princess, don't worry. Just don't.... don't let them badger you into doing something you don't want to." He said, glancing anxiously at her.  
  
Ginny looked up and realized that Draco was worried that Ron, Harry, and Hermione would talk her out of being with him. He turned his back to her as he buttoned his shirt, and Ginny quickly went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. She simply didn't know what else to do to reassure him.  
  
He turned around and wrapped her up in his arms. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled. "I love you too, and you needn't worry. No one will talk me out of that."  
  
He tightened his arms around her momentarily. "What will you do about your parents? I'll understand Ginny, if you want to keep it from them for a while longer."  
  
"I think Ron will take care of that for me. They'll know as soon as he can take the time to owl them." She said, grimacing. "But that's ok. I can handle them. One way or the other. What's the worst they can do? Throw me out on the streets?"  
  
"If they do, I'll take care of you Princess." Draco said.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Thanks luv, but I don't think it will come to that. More likely they'll yell and stomp about and forbid me to speak to you again. Not that I'll listen." She added hastily when she saw the look of alarm on his face.  
  
" It will make for a long summer, but it'll work itself out. They'll have to find a way to accept it." Ginny frowned suddenly and asked Draco, "What about your parents. Despite what we said earlier, I'll quite understand if you want to keep if from them a while longer."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't know what's going to happen. He isn't going to be pleased but it doesn't matter. Do you think I wouldn't tell him, after I tortured both you and myself for two weeks? I'm a prat, but even I'm not that big of a prat. Besides, I'm tired of someone else making my choices for me."  
  
"Yes, but Draco, it's different for you than for me. My family will yell and scream, but they won't abandon me, no matter what I said. Even though you haven't said it, I know that's a real possibility with your father." Ginny said, concerned.  
  
"Yes, it is. In fact, it's most likely. Father has a plan for my life, and up until now I've followed it. He's quite capable of disowning me. I can almost guarantee you weren't in his plans."  
  
Ginny and Draco talked for a few more minutes, and then Draco escorted her to the stairs to Gryffindor tower. He kissed her quickly and slipped away as they heard Filch shuffling down the corridor. When Ginny entered, Ron glared up at her from his seat by the fire. He had obviously been waiting up on her, since it was quite late and he was the only one left in the common room. She stopped and opened her mouth to speak to him, but he quickly stood and strode away and up the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The next morning, Ginny left with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she always did, to go down for breakfast. Ron pulled Hermione along by the hand ahead of Ginny when Hermione paused as though she might speak to her. Harry only looked dolefully at her and hurried up to Ron and Hermione. Ginny sighed and trailed along behind. Then she got the surprise of her life. There, at the bottom of the stairs of Gryffindor tower, was Draco, leaning against the wall, waiting on her. Ginny grinned at him and hurried down the stairs past the trio to him.  
  
He kissed the top of her head and said, "Good morning, Weas-"  
  
Ron was suddenly there and in Draco's face. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"  
  
Draco drew himself up to full height, and turned to Ron with a sneer. "I'm escorting your sister to breakfast, Weasley."  
  
"You bloody well will not!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked so smug and arrogant; Ginny knew it would only serve to infuriate Ron more. She thought Draco might know that too. "What exactly do you intend to do to stop me?"  
  
Ron stepped closer to Draco, and Ginny saw him clench his fist. 'Time to defuse this situation', she thought, as she stepped between them and turned to Ron. "Ron please stop it. I want to go with Draco."  
  
"He's got you under some sort of spell. Did you give her a love potion, Malfoy?" snapped Ron, his face growing redder.  
  
"While you might need to resort to such measures to get Granger to pay attention to you Weasley, I don't have to." Draco said condescendingly.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco and pleaded, "Please let's just go Draco."  
  
Draco looked as though he was ready to abandon the posturing and go with Ginny but then Ron said, "Ginny! You will not go with this...this death eater. I won't allow you to act like some wanton bint."  
  
Ginny spun back around and faced Ron, anger welling up inside her now. "What do you mean, wanton bint? Better yet, what do you mean, you won't allow me? Since when do you tell me what to do? It would do you well to remember you're my brother, not my father Ronald Weasley. And even if you were in some sort of situation to order me around, I make my own decisions about what I will or will not do with my life, or whom I do it with. Take a good look at me Ron, I'm not the five year old who followed you around anymore, I'm sixteen years old. Wanton bint, indeed, you dictorial prat!"  
  
Ron had gone from red-faced to white with anger. He bellowed down at Ginny, "Don't you know what you're doing? You can't possibly. I won't let you, I won't."  
  
He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and shook her violently. Before she knew what was happening, Draco was on them in a flash, shoving Ron backwards, then lunging forward to take Ron's collar and pull him up close, as he had Zanbini the night of the dance. Ginny saw him clench his fist and draw it back. Then he snarled and lowered it. His voice was low and the look in his eyes was scary as he hissed at Ron, "Don't-Touch-Her-Ever-Again. If you have a problem with me, then you and I will settle it, just the two of us. But I don't care if you are her brother; I don't care how much she loves you or how much she's begged me NOT to hit you. Even if it means she never speaks to me as long as we live, if you do it again, I WILL rip out your guts, Weasley, then stomp them into the dirt. Do-Not-Touch-Ginny."  
  
"You don't tell me what to do with my own sister, Malfoy!" Ron spat out and shoved Draco backwards.  
  
Draco stumbled backwards, and as he recovered Ginny saw what was coming quite clearly. There was about to be a fistfight in the corridor and two people Ginny loved were going to be hurt and in trouble. Not to mention Harry standing on the sidelines, and Ginny wasn't sure that he would leave it a fair fight if he saw Draco was besting Ron. So she did the only thing she could think of to stop the situation. She jumped in front of Ron and connected her fist firmly with his mouth.  
  
Ron staggered backwards. Reaching up to touch his mouth, he looked at his hand, seeing blood. "Ginny, you hit me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That's right!" Ginny yelled at him. "And I'll do it again. You leave me alone Ron Weasley, do you hear? You leave me alone!"  
  
Ginny spun around and hurried down the hall. Draco gave Ron one last sneer and hurried to catch up to her.  
  
He found her sitting on a bench round the corner. He sat down beside her and took her hand. Ginny winced and he turned her hand over to examine her tender knuckles. "You ought to put some ice on these. They're going to be sore." He kissed them gently, and pulled out his wand, chanting a quick pain spell.  
  
"I can't believe you hit him."  
  
"It was all I could do, with you two about to tie up. I was afraid it wouldn't have stopped at just a fistfight, and you'd have both been expelled for hexing each other. I ought to hit you too, the way you goaded him. You didn't have to do that." She said, glaring at Draco.  
  
Draco nodded and said, "Yes I did."  
  
Ginny thought about this for a moment and realized Draco was right. He was who he was, he hadn't hidden that from her, he even talked nasty to her sometimes. It simply wasn't possible for him to walk away from someone insulting him, especially when that someone was Ron. Ginny sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yes, I know. This is only the beginning, you know. He'll take a day or two to get over the shock of me punching him, and then he'll regroup and attack again. He's a stubborn git. It will take quite a bit to make him give up."  
  
Draco leveled a look at her. "Princess, he may never give up. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him. That's been the way it was since before you and I even knew each other. Frankly, I don't see it changing. It may always be this way with him. Does that make a difference to you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Not enough to make me change anything."  
  
Draco smiled and pulled her up from the bench. "Good. Now, would you like to go to breakfast?"  
  
"You know, I think my stomach would turn if I had to look at Ron while I'm eating right now. If you're not hungry, why don't you walk with me back to the common room to get my books? We can walk to class together." She wanted to show him that she meant for all of Hogwart's to know about them.  
  
Draco waited beside the fat lady's portrait and flirted shamelessly with her while Ginny slipped in to get her books and get away before the trio made it back from breakfast. She grabbed two apples from the bowl on the table in front of the fireplace as she left, and tossed one to Draco as they idly walked down the hall towards the classrooms. To her surprise, Draco actually took her books from her and carried them as he escorted her to the Arithmancy classroom. Professor Vector looked startled to see Draco Malfoy standing with Ginny Weasley in the doorway, but covered his shock by quickly floating to the other side of the classroom to write problems on the chalkboard.  
  
"You have Divinations after this, then lunch, right?" asked Draco and Ginny nodded. "Fine. I have advanced Potions this morning, but I'll meet you at the bottom of the ladder. We'll walk to lunch together, ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded again, and Draco handed over her books and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She could taste the apple he'd been eating on his lips and smiled. She stood for a moment and watched him sidle gracefully down the hall towards the dungeons. Then Professor Vector cleared his throat and suggested she come sit down.  
  
After Divinations, true to his word, Draco was waiting at the bottom of the ladder when she climbed down. He confiscated her books again, and tucking both his and hers under his arm, then took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. As they walked down the corridor towards the great hall, students glanced and them, then startled and unbelieving, whipped round to look again. Yes, Draco Malfoy was really holding Ginny Weasley's hand.  
  
Ginny giggled and whispered in Draco's ear, "They look as though they've seen an ogre passing out chocolate frogs."  
  
Draco whispered back, "Yes as much as I like shocking people, it isn't what I intended. It just ... it just feels so good to just walk down the hall and hold your hand. To be a normal couple."  
  
"Yes it does, "Ginny agreed, standing on tiptoe impulsively to kiss him on the cheek. He saw it coming though, and whipped his head around to catch the kiss on the mouth anyway.  
  
When they got to the great room, Ginny started to pull her hand away, so they could separate and go to their separate tables but Draco tightened his grasp. The whole room was stunned to sudden silence as they walked across the room to the Gryffindor table. Ginny happened to look over at the teachers' table and saw Snape roll his eyes at their public display. Professor McGonagall looked shocked as did Hagrid, but Dumbledore just steepled his hands before his face and looked interested. Ginny wondered what he would think of the Slytherin-Gryffindor match.  
  
Draco stopped at Ginny's usual seat, beside Hermione, across from Ron and Harry. She sat down and he leaned in to kiss her nose. Then he bowed low to Ron and Harry. Somehow, he managed to make what was considered a subservient gesture look arrogant and condescending. He was goading Ron, of course and Ginny tried to scowl at him, but ended up smiling when he winked at her. How typically Draco.  
  
He strode back to the Slytherin table and sat down. Ginny glanced at him throughout the meal and saw him glower a time or two at some of the others at the table. Likely they were giving him a hard time about snogging with a Gryffindor. At one point, she looked up to see Pansy Parkinson shaking her finger at him and frowned. She saw Draco raise his eyebrow and say something to her. She spun about and flounced back to the end of the table. Draco smirked across the room at her when he caught her looking. She smirked back and bit her roll.  
  
When he saw her push her plate away, he quickly rose and came back across the room. As she got up, he bent his arm at the elbow and tucked her hand into the crook. Together, they walked out of the room leaving Ron white hot with fury and everyone else goggling at their backs.  
  
Just as Ginny predicted, Ron regrouped and attacked again and again through the next month or so. He wrote to his parents and brothers, and the letters started pouring in for Ginny. First came the one from her mother, asking her if she knew what she was doing, reminding her how her father felt about Draco's father, and what Lucius Malfoy had done to her in her first year at Hogwart's. Ginny and Draco had discussed what had happened with Tom Riddle's diary and while he was horrified, Draco said he didn't know, and Ginny believed him. Then came the letter from her father, telling her she was forbidden to speak to Draco, running on about embarrassing the family with ties to death eaters and what not. Ginny had sat down and answered them, explaining that Draco was not a death eater, that he didn't agree with his father's tactics, and while he might have different opinions than they did, than even she herself did, he certainly would never hurt anyone. She reminded them that they had raised her to be tolerant of other people's opinions, and not to dismiss them as human beings, simply because she disagreed with them, and that was what she was trying to do with Draco. And she told her father quite plainly that while he might make it hard for her to see Draco, she would not quit seeing him, no matter what the consequences for that might be.  
  
The letters from both Charlie and Bill were less intense in disapproval as they both graduated and never knew Draco personally. She answered them both civilly but firmly, telling them she was old enough to know her own mind.  
  
The letter from Percy was exactly what she thought it would be. Smarmy and condescending. He berated her for hurting mother and father, commented on her poor taste in the male species and told her that she was sadly lacking in good judgment. He suggested that she run future decisions about her life by him before she acted. She wrote back and told him to bugger off.  
  
The note from the twins, however, was unexpected. They simply said they were going to be in town, checking possible sites for a second joke shop, during the next scheduled school trip to Hogsmeade. They invited her to meet them for lunch, and to bring Draco.  
  
"Shall I tell them we'll come?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"They aren't going to get me off away from the school and then pound me are they? There is after all two of them and only one of me." Draco asked, looking up from the piano.  
  
"I don't think so, "Ginny replied, looking again at the note. "It's generally not their style to pound people. They'd rather slip you a crippler candy cane, and have you lose the use of a limb for a few days."  
  
"Well, that's a comforting thought." Said Draco, twisting his mouth up.  
  
"Fear not luv, I'll protect you from the wicked twins." She said, falling into his lap at the piano bench.  
  
He nuzzled her ear and said, "Yes, you and that mighty left hook."  
  
"Just be sure they don't slip a canary cream into your food." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The day they went to Hogsmeade, Draco met her breathless in the front hall.  
  
"Ginny, Snape has roped me into helping him bottle potions for Madame Pomfry before I leave. I'll be along as quick as I can."  
  
"Oh no! You can't not show up! This is the one chance we have to show at least two members of my family that this is right!" Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there. I'll be late, but I'll be there!" Draco reassured her.  
  
Ginny walked along with Harry and Hermione, who were still speaking to her, although they studiously avoided talking about Draco. Ron was still not speaking to her, and he walked on the other side of Hermione, glaring at her every now and then.  
  
When they made it into Hogsmeade, the twins were waiting on her. They clapped Harry and Ron on the back, and teased Hermione, but made it perfectly clear they wished to speak to Ginny alone. As the trio walked away, Fred and George led Ginny to a booth in the restaurant and sat down.  
  
"So, where's your fellow?" asked George.  
  
Ginny explained what had happened and Fred grimaced and said, "Sounds like Snape. Always ruining someone's fun. Ah well, just as well that he'll be a bit late. Gives us a chance to talk to you alone."  
  
"Gin, are you quite sure you know what you'rE doing? It is Malfoy after all." Asked George.  
  
"Quite George. Listen to me you two. He's not what you think. Oh, he's a prat, I know that. He's mean and nasty to most people, most of the time. But when you get past that, he's different. I can't tell you he's really a kind considerate human being, that would be a lie. But I can tell you he loves me. And he treats me as if I am a princess in a fairy tale. He'd do most anything for me, including face down Ron and Harry."  
  
They talked a bit, George and Fred peppering her with questions about her and Draco. Ginny told them about what had happened with Zanbini at the dance, and what had happened with Ron. They seemed both reasonable and willing to consider Draco as a person. It wasn't a huge surprise to Ginny, when she thought about it. The twins had always treated her as more of an adult than the others had.  
  
When Draco finally got there, breathless and nervous, though it was indiscernible to anyone but Ginny, Fred invited him to sit down and avoided the subject that had brought them there altogether. They chattered on about quidditch and the news in recent quibblers, and asked Draco's opinion of how a joke shop might fair in Hogsmeade.Ginny watched Draco slowly let his guard down.  
  
When it became time for Ginny and Draco to get back to school, both twins rose and shook Draco's hand. Before Fred released his hand he said to Draco, "Ginny tells us you're not as bad as we thought you were, mate. After talking to you and her today, we're inclined to believe her and give you a chance."  
  
George then took up his hand and said, "Yes, a chance. Don't blow it mate. You understand that if you hurt our Ginny, if you abuse her in any way, we'll be forced to hunt you down, yes? I see that you do. I think I might grow to like you Malfoy. We'd hate to have to show you that our practical jokes aren't always harmless or temporary."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "I'd not expect anything less."  
  
"Good, good, "Fred said, clapping Draco on the back. "Can I offer you a toffee for the trip back?"  
  
Ginny laughed and declined the toffee for Draco.  
  
On the walk back to Hogwart's Draco told Ginny, "That wasn't excruciating."  
  
"No, the twins have always been more of the live and let live type that the rest of my family. I guess that's because Mum's always given them such a hard time for opening the joke shop instead of going into the ministry like Father and Percy."  
  
"Two down, three to go."  
  
"What?" asked Ginny, confused.  
  
"Two brothers down, three to go." Explained Draco.  
  
"I have four other brothers, Draco, five if you count Harry, who might as well be adopted." She said.  
  
"Yes, I know how many there are. But Ron is a lost cause, and I simply can't bring myself to try and be friends with Potter, not even for you." Grimaced Draco. "The best I can promise you with him and Ron is that I won't hit them if I can help it."  
  
Ginny just shook her head and snuggled up against him as they walked back to the castle.  
  
Despite the fact that Draco had insisted he wanted to tell his father about Ginny, he hadn't been able to do it. Ginny had watched as he tore up letter after letter, trying to find the right words and sympathized with him. She wished she'd had the opportunity to tell her parents face to face instead of Ron tattling on her by owl. Though Draco felt guilty for taking so long to tell them, Ginny didn't mind in the least that he hadn't done it. She knew, from what she saw that day on the quidditch field, from what Draco had told her of his home life, and from past experience with the diary fiasco, just how cruel Lucius Malfoy could be. She almost didn't want Draco to tell him, she was so afraid of what he might do to him.  
  
One night, in the music room, Draco quietly said as he played a Brahms's lullaby, "My parents are coming this weekend."  
  
Ginny looked up from her homework. "What?"  
  
He stopped playing and looked at her. "They're coming. To see the Slytherin- Ravenclaw match. I'm going to tell Father while they're here."  
  
"Oh Draco, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." He said firmly. "It's past time. You'll come won't you? To watch? I'll make sure there's a seat for you in the Slytherin tower."  
  
"I'll come. Of course I'll come. I've come to all your other matches, haven't I?" Ginny said. "But I don't think I'll sit with Slytherin again. Last time I tried that, I thought Pansy was going to burn holes in me; she glared so hard at my back. I don't think I can deal with your jilted lover again. I'll sit in Gryffindor and meet you after."  
  
"All right."  
  
The day of the match, Ginny climbed up the tower with a few other Gryffindors to watch Draco. It was quite a stunning victory for Slytherin, 210 to 20. Ginny almost felt sorry for Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, when Draco easily out flew her and captured the snitch.  
  
After the game, Ginny hurried over the field to Draco. He was standing with his parents as she slowly approached. Draco saw her, and after a moment's hesitation, reached out and drew her close to him, kissing her firmly on the mouth.  
  
Draco's mother looked amused. Ginny didn't think Narcissa Malfoy knew who she was, but Lucius did. He looked ready to kill.  
  
"Darling, introduce us to your friend." Exclaimed Narcissa.  
  
"Mother, Father, this is Ginny... Ginny Weasley." He said, casting a look at his father.  
  
"Weasley?" Narcissa looked shocked for just a split second, then recovered nicely, extending her hand to Ginny. "You must be Molly and Arthur's youngest. I had heard they had a little girl. So pleased to meet you my dear. Draco, she's just lovely. All that red hair."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. Pleased to meet you." Said Ginny smiling shyly, taking Narcissa's hand and releasing it quickly.  
  
"Narcissa, I see Cora Zabini over there, didn't you say you needed to speak to her?" Lucius said, diverting Narcissa's attention from Ginny.  
  
"Where? Oh yes, I see her. I do need to catch her. I assume we'll be seeing you over the summer, dear?" she asked Ginny but went on before Ginny could reply." I look forward to getting to know you. Draco's never introduced us to a girl before."  
  
As Narcissa hurried away, Lucius glared at Ginny and then said, "A word Draco...Alone."  
  
"Yes father." Said Draco, casting Ginny a look and releasing her hand.  
  
Ginny tried to smile reassuringly at him and watched him follow his father round the side of the locker room.  
  
She tried to wait but curiosity got the better of her and she snuck to the corner of the building, out of site, but within hearing range.  
  
"Whatever are you thinking Draco, dragging about with a Weasley?" Lucius said, spitting her name out as if were a dirty word.  
  
"She's a nice girl father, and just as pure blood as us."  
  
"Pure blood is no redemption when you're a muggle lover like Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Ginny's not her father."  
  
"Are you trying to imply she doesn't hold to the same philosophy as the rest of her family? No? I thought not. They're gutter trash, every one of them. The Parkinson girl will do quite nicely for what I've planned for you. You are to get rid of the Weasley girl immediately."  
  
"NO!" cried Draco.  
  
"What did you say? How dare you defy me! You will get rid of her. A quick roll in the hay is one thing, to try and introduce your trash to your mother is quite another. I insist you end it at once."  
  
"I won't do it. I'm tired of you telling me what to do with my life. What about what I want? I don't want to follow your disgusting mudblood dark lord, and I don't want Pansy Parkinson. I don't want to be a death eater. All I want to do is play the piano and be with Ginny."  
  
Ginny heard the slap from her hiding place. She dared a peek around the corner to see Draco sitting in the mud, a red handprint on his face. He looked up at his father defiantly and said, "I won't leave Ginny Father. I love her and nothing you say or do to me will change that!"  
  
Lucius looked ready to hit Draco again, but instead said, "We'll see." And turned and strode away.  
  
Ginny hurried over to where Draco was still sitting in the mud. She knelt down in the mud with him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"  
  
He hugged her tightly and said, "Yes, that wasn't nearly as awful as I thought it would be."  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that for me Draco. I can't believe he hit you!" Ginny cried, touching the red spot on his cheek.  
  
Draco smiled and leaned into her hand. "Oh, he's not done, not by a long shot. But it's ok. You're well worth whatever he can throw at me. ... And my mother said you were lovely! As you can see, she also has excellent taste!"  
  
Ginny smiled and helped him up out of the mud. Arm in arm, the made their way back to the castle 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight  
  
As summer approached, things between the death eaters and the order of the phoenix began to heat up. The one subject that Ginny and Draco didn't discuss became harder and harder to avoid. It made for spats and harsh words between them more and more often.  
  
While Draco seemed just as horrified as Ginny at the atrocities the death eaters committed, he wasn't entirely unsympathetic to their cause.  
  
"I agree with the idea of keeping wizarding pureblooded. I just think they're going about it the wrong way. And they haven't the sense to realize that Voldemort, yes, I said his name, don't look at me like that, if he can't even kill Harry Potter, he isn't anyone to be afraid of, Voldemort is using them to get what he wants. I object to having a half muggle in charge even more than I object to death eaters killing people."  
  
"Draco, we were all muggle once. Everyone has to come from somewhere. Why if we refused to mate with muggles and wizards from muggle families, eventually we'd all be inbreeding." Ginny would try to reason with him, but Draco would give her a dozen reasons why she was wrong.  
  
Ginny had known Draco felt this way. She tried very hard to be objective and see his point of view. It was hard. Several nights she had gotten so angry, or he had gotten so angry that one of them would slam out of the music room mid argument. They always forgave each other though, and never let it get in the way of how they felt. The next night, the one who'd stomped out would be waiting for the other.  
  
On the train home, Draco and Ginny had a compartment all to themselves. It had been quite a make out session from the time they pulled out of Hogsmeade, right up until they pulled put to platform 9 ¾. When the train stopped, Ginny pulled Draco along to meet her parents.  
  
"Gin, this isn't necessary."  
  
"Yes it is. If you can brave your father for me, I can brave mine for you."  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Draco." Ginny said, holding Draco's hand in front of her parents.  
  
"Pleased to meet you ma'am, sir" said Draco, holding out his hand to her mum. Molly Weasley pulled her mouth down in a frown as she took his hand and said hello. When Draco extended his hand to her father though, Arthur turned his back and walked away.  
  
Ginny sucked in her breath. "I'm sorry Draco."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Its alright. Better than what my father did. Argh, I'd better go, there's father glaring at me over there. I'll owl you tonight, ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded as he hurried over to Lucius. Molly Weasley watched as Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son's arm and shook him, and although she couldn't hear the word he said to the boy, anyone could see they weren't kind.  
  
Molly's eyes softened and she asked Ginny, "Is all that because of you, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes mum, it is."  
  
Molly looked a moment longer, not being able to help feeling sorry for the boy. He was just a child, no matter how Arthur felt about his father. Then she shook herself and said, faking nonchalance, "I expect we'll be seeing him over the summer, then. We'll have to see what we can do to fatten him up a bit. Now where ever did your father go? And there's Ron, over there, practically mugging Hermione. Indecent I tell you. I can see I'll have to keep a close eye on those two. Oh, there Arthur is, with Harry..."  
  
Ginny grinned happily as she trailed after her mother.  
  
The first part of summer was pretty grand for Ginny and Draco. Carefully planning when their fathers wouldn't be around, they each managed to visit the other several times. Narcissa entertained Ginny and in her polite proper way, poked and prodded Ginny till she had the information she wanted from her about her's and her son's relationship. And in the end, decided she quite liked the lovely little red head, no matter what Lucius might think of her family. She noted Draco seemed much happier and at peace when Ginny was around. The girl could do with some refining, but Narcissa thought she was a jewel in the rough. She quietly began to teach Ginny the proper manners and customs of high society.  
  
Molly on the other hand, being the nurturing soul she is, took Draco into her fold as if he'd been there all along. Draco was quite overwhelmed with all the hugging at first. His family didn't do much in the way of public displays of affection, but he quickly learned that Molly Weasley was as quick to fold you up in her plump arms when she felt you needed a hug as she was to whack you across the back of the head when she felt you needed a smack. He met Bill and Charlie and Percy over the summer, and they were quite taken with him. Bill especially. Ginny had known that he and Charlie would be easier to convince than the others, since they had never known Draco personally. Bill in particular seemed to take to Draco.  
  
The big surprise was that Draco managed to win Percy over. Prickly, smarmy Percy, whom Ginny almost didn't like herself. Draco took a whole afternoon to reassure Percy that he had only Ginny's best interests at heart. When curiosity got the better of Percy and he not so subtly asked about Draco's inheritance, Draco saw his opening. As they discussed money and properties that would someday belong to Draco, Percy warmed right up to him, in the end, proclaiming Draco a "good catch for Gin." And while Ginny held some contempt for Percy's obvious gold digging, she was relieved to have one less family member to have to fight.  
  
Things were tense when Draco was there with Ron home, but they got even tenser when Harry showed up, mid summer with Hermione. Harry had done his two weeks at his aunt's house, and like always, arrangements were made to get him out of that hellish house for the rest of the summer till school started back. He had gone with Hermione for two weeks first, to visit America with her family, and then they had both come to Ron's for the rest of the summer, as usual.  
  
Ron was still not speaking to Ginny, but Harry seemed to come back home (despite herself, Ginny still considered her home Harry's) with a different attitude. Slowly he began to spend time with Ginny again, laughing and talking like old times. Ginny began to hope that maybe he'd accepted her and Draco and gotten over his feelings for her.  
  
She couldn't have been more wrong. One day, alone in the house, Harry cornered her. The rest of the family had gone into town to buy ice cream and Ginny had elected to stay home, reminding them to bring her back strawberry. The day before, Draco had been there and he and Ginny had squabbled about muggles again, Ginny angry when he had carelessly called Hermione a mudblood again, and she wanted to owl him and let him know that she would be willing to forget it, as she realized he hadn't been thinking when he said it. At the last minute Harry claimed a headache and stayed too. Molly had expressed concern that it was his scar hurting, but Harry had assured her that was not true, it was only a run of the mill headache and he thought he take an aspirin and go lie down for a bit.  
  
When they had all gone, Harry wandered into the kitchen where Ginny was, rubbing his head.  
  
"Is it your scar after all Harry?" she asked, worriedly. "Did you just say it wasn't so you wouldn't worry Mum?"  
  
"No, no, I don't think so, it just really hurts." He said, grimacing.  
  
Ginny went over to where he was and began to massage his temples. Despite Draco's loathing of Harry, Ginny loved him as if he were another brother. In fact, she often included him in the number of her family when people asked. I have seven brothers, she would say.  
  
"Let me get you some water to take your aspirin with." She said, going over to the faucet to run some water in a glass. When she turned around, she found herself face to face with Harry. He hemmed her up against the sink by placing a hand on either side and leaned in on her.  
  
Ginny leaned away from him, backwards, over the sink and exclaimed, "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"I knew if I waited long enough you'd see that Malfoy wasn't right for you Ginny. I knew when you sent him away yesterday that I finally had my chance. I know you must feel something for me, as nice as you've been all summer. Finally." Harry sighed as he leaned in closer and horrified, Ginny realized that he was going to try and kiss her.  
  
She planted both hands on his chest and shoved with all her might. Harry didn't budge. He didn't even seem to notice her trying to resist. As she leaned back, practically lying on the sink now, she heard a low silky voice say, "Potter, why am I feeling a sense of déjà vu here? Must I ask you again, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Ginny sighed in relief. Draco. Harry swung around to face him.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he said.  
  
"My cherished girlfriend lives here Potter. I have an open invitation from her and her Mum. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here most of the time, is what I'm doing here. This is my family, or at least might as well be. "  
  
"Doesn't look to me like you think Ginny is family. Or is it that you're trying to make your fantasy come true, and perhaps marry into the family?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Ginny sent you away. She doesn't want you anymore." Harry proclaimed.  
  
Draco raised one aristocratic eyebrow and looked at Ginny. "You want me to leave, Princess?"  
  
Ginny, who had been slowly inching closer to Draco, shook her head no and latched on to his arm.  
  
Harry's face screwed up in rage when he saw Ginny grab Draco's arm. "Why Malfoy, why, out of all the girls you could have, why do you want the one that is supposed to be for me?"  
  
Draco's face darkened. He moved close to Harry and said so low Ginny had to strain to hear, "She isn't for you Potter. You had your chance, and let it slip away. Not everything is yours, you know. This girl, this one thing is mine. Remember that, because I don't intend to give her up. Not for you, not for my father, not for Ron, or anyone. And if I catch you at her again, they'll be no stopping till one of us is bloody, do you understand?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, and backed away from the sink. He took one last look at Ginny and said, "Go ahead Ginny, have your fun. Maybe you won't be too sullied when he's done with you. Maybe I'll still want you."  
  
Draco moved towards him as he left the room, but Ginny pulled him back. "Don't hit him Draco. It's too sad. He just won't let it go."  
  
"Sad? Potter makes a move on my girlfriend every time I'm not around, implies something less than wholesome about her and I'm still not allowed to hit him. How is that sad for anyone but me?"  
  
Ginny laughed and hugged him. "I'm awfully glad you got here when you did, even if you are a great git!"  
  
Two days later, while Draco and Ginny sat in a swing watching crookshanks chase gnomes around the garden, Harry approached them.  
  
"Ginny, "he said, looking down at his shoes." I'd like to apologize for my behavior in the kitchen the other day. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again and I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"Potter admitting he was wrong." Draco sneered. "I must have scared you into it."  
  
Harry scowled at Draco. "I didn't do it for you Malfoy. You don't scare me at all. I did it for Ginny. The Weasleys are the only family I have, and I don't intend to lose a single one of them. I've lost enough already."  
  
Ginny pinched Draco on the arm and said, "Of course Harry. It's forgotten. Would you like to sit with us?"  
  
Harry declined and went back into the house.  
  
As Draco rubbed his arm where Ginny had pinched him, he said, "Witch, why is it that when Harry Potter is around I seem to be the one who gets in trouble, even though he is the one who behaves badly? If I didn't know you were hopelessly mad about me, I'd think you fancied him."  
  
Arrogant git!" Ginny laughed as she kissed him. "I am hopelessly mad about you, but you don't have to sound so smug about it!"  
  
"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."  
  
Ginny pinched him again. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
The summer crept forward and Ginny and Draco spent time together between the burrow and Malfoy Manor. One day Ginny found herself in Narcissa's sitting room, seated at a table of fine china and crystal. Narcissa was demonstrating something with a linen napkin as Draco walked in.  
  
"Oh, hello Darling." She said absently, presenting her cheek for Draco to kiss. "Ginny, dear, you keep practicing, I have to go find Nilda and talk to her about dinner tonight. House elves require so much supervision, sometimes I think it would just be easier to do it myself."  
  
As Narcissa hurried from the room, Draco asked, "What are you doing, luv?"  
  
"Your mother is teaching me the proper way to fold a napkin." Ginny smothered a giggle into the napkin she was holding. "I didn't know there was a proper way to fold a napkin. Mum was always just so happy when we'd use one, never mind folding it."  
  
"I have to go to my room and change. I'm sweaty from quidditch practice. Wait for me here and we'll go have lunch in the gardens." Ginny nodded and Draco strode off to his room.  
  
Ginny sat practicing the folds Narcissa had shown her when she felt eyes on her back. She turned around in the chair to see Lucius Malfoy staring at her. Ginny jumped up from the chair as Lucius drawled, "My wife and son are quite taken with you, Miss Weasley. But I know what you are."  
  
"What's that sir?" Ginny asked nervously backing away, shooting glances at the way Draco had gone.  
  
"A trashy little gutter snipe, trying to worm her way into my family and ruin my son. What would it take Miss Weasley, to make you go away? Money? Name your price."  
  
Ginny lifted her chin. "No amount of money could make me abandon your son."  
  
"Ah, but I could give you enough to help your whole family, dear. To get them out of that crowed hovel you all live in. To enable Arthur to retire before he turns into an old man. You could wear something besides hand-me- downs, and your brothers could afford to support a family and get married because they wouldn't have to send money home anymore."  
  
"The burrow is not a hovel, and my family is quite happy as they are, thank you." Screwing up all her courage, she said, "You can't bribe me sir. Or scare me."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Miss Weasley. You know yourself, from past experience, I'm capable of a lot more than just trying to frighten you into accepting a small bribe to get my way." He said, narrowing his eyes at her, just as Draco did sometimes.  
  
Ginny squared her shoulders. "I love him and I won't leave him. Do your worst. I am not afraid."  
  
"We shall see, Miss Weasley, we shall see." Said Lucius, making his way back down the hall.  
  
When Draco returned, Ginny was sitting in the chair again, with her arms wrapped around herself, gazing off into space.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco said, frowning when she didn't look up. "Ginny, what's wrong? Good Lord, you're shaking! What the devil happened?"  
  
"What?" said Ginny, snapping out of her daze. "Oh Draco, its nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine. I think I just had a bad flashback or something. Come on, aren't we going out?"  
  
She smiled at Draco, and tried to forget the encounter with Lucius. But she just couldn't help feeling it was a bad omen.  
  
As the days wore on, things didn't seem to get any better with Ron, or with Arthur. Both of them ignored Ginny for the most part, only acknowledging her presence when they were forced to, and then anything they said was short and clipped. Ginny bore it stoically.  
  
With school term approaching, Arthur and Molly took Ginny and the trio to Diagon alley, with Draco tagging along, to buy school supplies. Standing outside of the bookstore, they came face to face with Draco's mother.  
  
"Oh, hello Darling, and Ginny, dear. Shopping for school supplies? I had to run in to buy some floo powder. Nilda is hopeless with money." Chattered Narcissa.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion in the street. Wizards and witches scattered in every direction as several persons in black hooded cloaks appeared, aiming wands and chanting unforgivables. In the confusion and horror, no one noticed a black-cloaked figure slipping up behind them. "Silence." The figure whispered into her ear as he grabbed Ginny and covering her mouth, pulled her back into the alley. No one noticed, their eyes riveted on the action in the street, until Draco turned around just in time to see Ginny being dragged around the corner.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled, running toward the alley. He rounded the corner with wand pulled and shouted out a hex. The figure released her, pulling out his own wand to return fire at Draco. Just then, Ron, Harry, and Arthur rounded the corner. Seeing there was too many of them, the figure pulled out a port key, and Draco, seeing what was about to happen, lunged for Ginny, knocking her and him both to the cobblestones, out of the cloaked man's hands.  
  
"Are you all right luv?" Draco asked, sitting up and helping Ginny to do the same.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Said Ginny, shakily.  
  
Draco pulled her up tight against him. "My Lord, I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Arthur, Ron and Harry crowded round them. After checking to make sure Ginny was unharmed, he stuck out his hand and helped Draco to his feet. He kept Draco's hand in his saying, "I fear I have misjudged you Malfoy. You've saved my daughter's life. Please forgive me."  
  
Draco nodded and said, shaking the older man's hand. "Quite alright sir. I would be suspicious of me too if she were my daughter."  
  
Ron turned round from where he had been talking with Harry and saw the interaction between Arthur and Draco. "Dad, what are you doing? Don't apologize to Malfoy."  
  
"Ron he saved your sister's life." Admonished Arthur.  
  
"I'm sure somehow it was his fault she was in danger in the first place, " spat out Ron. "Don't think you'll be getting any apologies from me, Malfoy."  
  
"I wouldn't accept them if you did, Weasley." Draco sneered.  
  
Just then, Molly and Hermione came rushing round one corner into the alley, and Narcissa from the other. Molly scanned everyone with her eyes, clasping them to her busom, making sure they were alright. Narcissa on the other hand, cool and reserved, despite the obvious relief in her eyes when she saw Draco, whole and unharmed, complimented everyone on their quick thinking and bravery, making Arthur blush. She smoothed Draco's hair and touched Ginny lightly on the shoulder. Turning round, she was face to face with Molly Weasley.  
  
"Molly." Narcissa said, eyeing the red haired woman from head to toe. "I see you still have no fashion sense at all."  
  
"Narcissa." Molly replied, mimicking the look Narcissa had given her. "I see you are still under the impression that expensive means attractive."  
  
The two women glared at each other for a moment, then to everyone's amazement, burst out laughing and threw their arms around each other.  
  
"Molly, so good to see you! It's been years!"  
  
"Since school, Cissy. You look wonderful!"  
  
Draco whispered in Ginny's ear, "Did your mother just call mine...Cissy?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Yes, I think so."  
  
"Its so... undignified. Cissy!"  
  
"Oh who cares, they're not fighting, and they seem to like each other."  
  
"Quite right. What say you and I slip away from this touching reunion and have one of our own?" Draco said, backing away from the scene before them, pulling Ginny along by the hand.  
  
The tall blond woman and the short red haired one observed the two teenagers, heads together, whispering.  
  
"Molly, we may have lost each other, but it seems our children have found each other."  
  
"Mmmm, yes Cissy. It seems that way." Replied Molly smiling at their retreating backs.  
  
Narcissa began to visit with Draco sometimes after that, and Molly would go have tea with Narcissa at the manor from time to time. Ginny was glad. She was glad her mother and Draco's were friends, she was glad her father had, if not made friends with Draco, at least accepted him. No one knew how close Ron came to being right in what he said that day in the alley. Ginny never told anyone how much the voice that whispered in her ear sounded like Lucius Malfoy. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten  
  
As summer ended, thing heated up even more between the death eaters and the rest of the wizarding world. Ginny found herself arguing with Draco more and more. Never once did he defend or agree with the death eater's tactics, but no matter how hard she tried, Ginny couldn't make Draco see that his general view on muggles was wrong. Just before school started, it all came to a head.  
  
Dean Thomas, who had muggle parents, was attacked on the street. As he lay in St. Mungo's, Arthur had invited the Thomases to stay with them, it being much easier to get to St Mungo's from the burrow than their muggle home in London. Dean also had a muggle sister. Dana Thomas and Draco hated each other from the start. It all blew up when Draco had taken all he could stand of Dana's constant goading and hexed her.  
  
Ginny had exploded at him, "How could you? She has no magic to fight back!"  
  
"She was asking for it. Da-dada-dada-dada, constantly at me all day. Why are you so worried? Your father fixed it, didn't he? The bleeding heart muggle lover!" Draco spat, disgusted.  
  
"Don't you start in on my father. We shan't talk about yours. He makes mine look positively angelic. There's nothing wrong with being nice to people who are different than you Draco. Its what makes the world go round. Sometimes I wonder if you're not more like your father than I thought."  
  
She knew she shouldn't have said it, but her temper had taken over, and she couldn't abide it when Draco acted like this. It made her see Lucius in him, and she never wanted to look into the face of someone she loved and see someone she hated so much.  
  
"You can say what you like about my father, at least he is proud of our heritage. He doesn't go round acting moronically obsessed with stupid muggle artifacts, making an embarrassment of himself. At least my father acknowledges your presence when you're in my house. Your's didn't even do that. It took you nearly getting kidnapped."  
  
"Yes," said Ginny, rising from her seat. "Your father acknowledges my presence. Then, when you and your mother aren't around he tries to bribe me with money to leave you. He drops charmed diaries in my cauldrons. He tries to kidnap me on the street."  
  
Draco looked horrified. "He did not!" he hissed at her.  
  
"He did. I didn't want to tell you but it was him. I knew the minute he spoke as he dragged me into the alley."  
  
"So you never saw him? You don't know for sure? You're just saying this to hurt me. He wouldn't do that. It's much too common. And besides, what could he possibly want you for?"  
  
"Maybe Ron was right. Maybe you are responsible for what happened that day. Maybe you even knew about it beforehand. Maybe you are headed towards being a death eater like dear old dad after all." Ginny said, eyes narrowed at Draco.  
  
Ginny knew she'd gone too far when she heard that silky tone to his voice. "And maybe he was right when he said we shouldn't be together. Maybe you should just forget about me and go back to your mudblood friends and your muggle lover boyfriend Potter! I can see now that my father was right. You are a waste of my time." He spat, striding away and out the door.  
  
Ginny felt white-hot fury. It was always intense when she and Draco fought. Sometimes they didn't say half the nasty things they'd just said to each other, and it still seemed as though they'd like to kill one another. This time though, something had changed. The argument had hit a new level.  
  
When Draco didn't owl her or come back for a week, Ginny knew it was over. She acknowledged it with tears in her bedroom, but in the end decided it was for the best. This difference between them never got any better and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life fighting over his morals. She tried to put Draco out of her mind and go on with her life.  
  
It wasn't hard to do while she was in the burrow. Ron even began to talk to her again when he realized that she and Draco had ended things. He seemed to take some pity on her, and the trio included her more than usual in their plans. Then the day came to leave for Hogwarts. Ginny saw Draco's blond head on the platform and tried to hang back so he wouldn't notice her. He seemed to sense her presence though, and turned around to gaze at her. Then he turned his back on her, and even though Ginny had just gone for almost a month, it still made her heart sink. She sat miserably in the corner of the compartment she shared with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville, saying little till they reached Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny immersed herself in school work, making it through each day trying not to think of Draco, and pretending to ignore him when they passed in the halls. He seemed to be doing the same. He didn't try and talk to her, he didn't owl her, so Ginny assumed that he must feel the same as she did about the situation. Life seemed to be much easier for both of them without the relationship.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time together that fall. Harry had struck up a tentative relationship with Cho Chang again, after running into her in Hogsmeade at the first of the year. As they owled each other back and forth, a romance seemed to be blooming. Ginny was thrilled for him, even if she felt a little left out, with Harry wooing Cho by owl, and Ron and Hermione snogging in every corner they could find. But with Cho being a year ahead of Harry, graduating the year before, and Ron and Hermione spending more time together alone, Harry, like Ginny, was left alone a lot. He and Ginny took comfort in each other and this time it really was just friendship for Harry. But Draco didn't know that.  
  
At first when he saw Ginny and Harry walking together in the halls, or Harry drape his arm casually across her shoulders at mealtimes, he glowered at them. Then despite herself, she noticed him showing more and more attention to Pansy Parkinson. As hard as Ginny tried to shrug it off, it bothered her. Harry noticed.  
  
"He's just trying to make you nutters, you know." He said to Ginny.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", said Ginny.  
  
"Come on Gin. You were all about Draco for a year. You haven't just stopped caring. It's not the way you Weasleys operate."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter if I care or not." Sniffed Ginny, eying Draco snuggled up to Pansy in the corridor. "Ron is talking to me again. I'm not constantly defending my ideals on muggles, and I don't have Lucius Malfoy out to get me. Life is much easier sans Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Easier maybe, but is it happier?" Harry asked, studying her.  
  
Ginny didn't answer.  
  
Time passed, with nothing changing, and the ache in Ginny's heart didn't grow any smaller but it became familiar and almost comforting to her. Missing Draco was becoming a way of life for her. She managed to make it through the day without crying now and there were even blocks of time where she didn't think of Draco. She actually managed to get excited about the Slytherin-Gryffindor match.  
  
As the teams clustered together on the field before the game, Harry's eyes glittered with excitement.  
  
"We're going to win again this year Gin. I can feel it!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "I hope so Harry!"  
  
Madame Hooch blew the whistle for the players to mount their brooms and Harry suddenly grabbed her to him and kissed her soundly on the mouth.  
  
"Harry! What-"Ginny gasped.  
  
"For luck Gin!" and then he lowered his voice conspiringly, cutting his eyes to the side. "And because he's watching."  
  
Ginny looked over to see Draco glaring at her. For once he didn't look away when he saw her looking back. He sneered, and then bowed low to her from across the field. How typically Draco, she thought as she mounted her broom and flew up to the other players.  
  
The game was long and grueling this year. Slytherin played like it was life or death for them, keeping the score even with the Gryffindors. It was going to come down to Harry and Draco and whichever one of them could catch the snitch. As Ginny managed to steal the quaffle from one of the Slytherin chasers, she flew towards their basket. As she circled the field, dipping and twisting like a rollercoaster to avoid the other chasers Ginny suddenly saw her chance to slip the quaffle past the beater for Slytherin. She dove towards the basket full speed, when she looked up to see Draco coming straight at her. Ginny was confused for a moment, and hesitated. Looking down, she saw what Draco was going for. Just below her broom was the snitch. Draco was so intent upon the snitch, he didn't see her till it was much too late for him to stop. He slammed into Ginny full force. As she fell from the broom, she felt his hands reaching out to grab at her, but she only just brushed his fingers as she tumbled down to the ground.  
  
All the air left her body when she landed on her back in the mud. For a moment she couldn't move. Pain shot through her body. Draco flew down and jumped off his broom, hurrying to her.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright? I didn't see you!" he said looking worried when she didn't answer. She was thinking to herself as she tried to draw in enough breath to speak, 'so, all I have to do is fall 200 feet to make him stop ignoring me."  
  
That was when Ron flew down, leapt off his broom, and tackled Draco.  
  
Madame Hooch and Professor Snape ran over to pull the boys apart as they tumbled in the mud. Madame Pomfrey forced Ginny to lie back down when she tried to rise and stop them. She was shuttled off on a stretcher to the infirmary as the boys were dragged away towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office by the arm, both of them still straining to get at the other.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey finally let Ginny go from the infirmary, warning Ginny not to overdo, Ginny took off at a dead run for the Headmasters office. She burst into the office to see Draco sitting on one side of the room with Professor Snape's hand on his shoulder, and Ron on the other, Professor McGonagall hovering nearby. Evidently, even twenty minutes later, the boys still couldn't be trusted not to attack each other. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and said, "Ah, Miss Weasley, we've been expecting you. I take it you have something to say that will shed some light on today's disturbing events?"  
  
"Headmaster, please, it wasn't their fault. Its all just a misunderstanding. Ron thought Draco knocked me off my broom on purpose, because he's been angry with me. He was just defending me."  
  
"And did Mr. Malfoy knock you off deliberately?" Dumbledore leaned forward and asked her.  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco. His lip was bloody and there was a large bruise forming on his cheekbone. Of course, Ron looked no better. His eye would be black by morning, and there was a long cut on his forehead. Draco sneered at her then, probably expecting Ginny to say something to condemn him even more. Ginny saw Snape give her a stern look, as his hand tightening on Draco's shoulder, as if for moral support. Ginny cleared her throat and said, "No sir. It was an accident. He was going for the snitch and I got in the way. He tried to catch me but I couldn't hold on."  
  
"I see." Said Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair, looking strangely satisfied. "Usually this sort of behavior warrants suspension or worse, but since this has all been explained as an unfortunate misunderstanding, I think we'll let it go with detention for a month. With Madame Hooch, since this incident happened on her quidditch field."  
  
Both the boys groaned. Madame Hooch was particularly hard on her detentions. Both boys could look forward to miles of laps and hours of calistintics.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed the boys but then said as Ginny went to follow them, "Miss Weasley, please stay a moment."  
  
Ginny came back into the office and Dumbledore invited her to sit and offered her a lemon drop. Ginny declined and he popped the candy into his mouth and said, "Miss Weasley, I'd like to offer you a bit of wisdom, if you don't mind."  
  
Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, flew down to her knee and she stroked the beautiful bird, as she said, "Not at all Headmaster."  
  
"I have learned over the years, that people don't always realize that opinions and ideas that have been pressed upon them aren't their own. And when something has been ingrained from birth, its very hard to combat. But you can't always throw out the potential of someone because you don't agree with their philosophy on some things. You have to dig down and determine if the person is valuable, despite it. And if they are, sometimes you have to ignore the bad ideal, and continue to care for them. Often, when someone accepts someone, flaws and all, and then continues to set an example by living their life the way they believe is correct, the person finds out for themselves that the view they have held may be incorrect and change it on their own."  
  
"Sir, if you're referring to me and Draco-"Ginny started as Fawkes flew back to his perch.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Professor Snape has informed me of yours and Mr. Malfoy's relationship, and it's not for me to comment on your personal life or decisions. You're quite old enough to manage without my help. I only want you to consider the whole of the value of a person before you cast them out. Think about it Miss Weasley, will you do that?"  
  
Ginny looked at Dumbledore and he looked back. "Yes sir. I will."  
  
"Very good Miss Weasley. You are dismissed. I would imagine your brother and Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will be waiting for you."  
  
Ginny assured Hermione, Ron, and Harry that she was fine and then made her excuses to seclude herself in the bedroom to think about the things that Dumbledore said to her. She understood his subtle message clearly. He wanted her to reconsider giving up on Draco but Ginny didn't see what the point in trying to hang on to him was when he had obviously given up on her as well.  
  
As Ginny mused over the situation, an owl pecked at the window. She opened it, and it flew in, struggling to carry a book. When it dropped on Ginny's bed, she knew what it was immediately. The music book. Ginny thought at first Draco was returning the gift, but then she opened it to see written on the cover page in Draco's ornate script, 'Ginny's Sonata'.  
  
Her eyes welled up at the musical notes written on every page. She didn't know how to read music but it looked beautiful inked painstakingly on each page. Draco hadn't begun yet to write the music in the book when they last parted. He'd wanted to finish the sonata first. He must have done this since they'd returned to school. A sudden anger welled up in her. He'd been thinking of her all this time and hadn't said anything. She snatched up the book and hurried down the stairs. Ignoring Ron's questions about where she was going, she heard Harry tell Ron to sit down and let her alone as she slammed out of the common room.  
  
She could hear the music, dark and brooding before she got to the music room. Striding purposefully, Ginny walked up to the stage and placed the book on the piano. "Play it for me."  
  
And that was where they were now. Ginny sat down on the floor of the stage and rested her chin on her knees as Draco ran his hands through his hair. 'What the hell am I doing here with Draco Malfoy?' she thought. "Well, I'm here, which I am sure is just what you intended when you sent me that book. So play."  
  
Draco's head snapped up, anger in his eyes. "If you only came because you thought that, then go away. I don't want you here."  
  
"Fine, "said Ginny, rising from the stage, walking determinedly towards the door, even though her heart was breaking. Why, why, why, couldn't she just keep her mouth under control and at least try to fix this?  
  
"This was a waste of time. I thought it might be. There's nothing more for us to say to each other. "  
  
As she reached for the door handle, the music started. Ginny froze as she listened to the melody. She slowly felt herself drawn back into the room. The music went from cold and formal, to dark and brooding, then it seemed to become touching and intimate, almost loving. It suddenly changed back to stormy and violent, and then towards the end, it was just sad and melancholy.  
  
Ginny felt the music grip her heart. It was them. He had composed them into music. It told their story from beginning to end. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she felt Draco begging her through the music to stay.  
  
When the final note of the song died, Draco said, "I left the last page blank. I wasn't sure if we were done yet. I didn't know if the song would end in a fairy tale way or as a tragedy."  
  
"I don't know what to say to you Draco. We don't seem to be able to get past this thing. I can't seem to think of any way to fix it anymore. It might be easier on both of us to just end it now." Ginny said, cursing herself inside for every word that seemed to spill out of her mouth, of its own accord.  
  
Draco looked at her pleadingly. "Gin, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make you believe that but its true. I'll do anything you ask, just please, please don't go."  
  
He looked defeated. This made a red rage run though Ginny. She couldn't abide seeing Draco humble himself, even to her. "I've told you before, Draco. Humility doesn't suit you at all. Stop it. Don't beg to me. It only pisses me off." She snapped.  
  
Draco bellowed in frustration. "What do you want me to do then? Months and months without sleeping, months and months of being miserable, trying to leave you alone, because I thought that's what you wanted. Watching you with Potter, it was like stabbing a knife in my heart every time I looked at you. It was like you had died, Ginny, it hurt that much. My heart ached so badly I seriously considered using Adava Kedavra on myself. Finally I give in and send you the book just to get you here, and you get mad because I try to apologize? What do you want from me Ginny? Just tell me what you want so I can give it to you and end this torture. What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want?" ranted Ginny, closing in on him. "I'll show you what I want!"  
  
She reached up and grabbed him round the neck and snatched him down to her. She covered his mouth, forcing her tongue in before he had a chance to react. He groaned and snatched her to him.  
  
With no further ado, Ginny snatched the sweater he was wearing over his head and went for his belt buckle. He fumbled with her buttons, his hands shaking, till he grew impatient and popped half of them off as he ripped it open and away from her shoulders. He shoved her skirt off and backed her up against the wall. Ginny felt the sleekness of the silk drape behind her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco plunged into her, slamming her back against the wall, again and again. The bruise on her back from where she had fell earlier caused pain to shoot through her each time she hit the wall, but she ignored it, feeling only the pleasure of Draco inside her. His mouth was at her neck, and she grabbed a handful of blond hair in her fist and pulled harshly on it, raising his head back to her mouth. As he crushed her lips in a brutal kiss, she felt the desperation in it and ached to reassure him. When they both exploded simultaneously, Draco released her and they sank to the floor.  
  
Draco put a hand under her chin and turned her face to his. "I love you Ginny. I've tried for months now to forget you, but it seems like I don't know how to not love you anymore. We have to find a way to work this out. I can't go on like this. I don't know if I can change the way I feel about things, I don't think I want to. But I can't live like this anymore. So tell me what to do."  
  
Ginny leaned her head back against the cool wall and remembered what Dumbledore had said to her. She didn't like Draco's politics; she didn't like his nasty attitude towards muggle borns. But she loved him, and she knew that his value was infinitely more than the warped philosophy he'd been raised with.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "I don't think we'll ever be able to agree on some things. There will always be arguing. We're both too stubborn and opinionated to get along all the time. I guess we'll both have to learn not to forget that we love each other when our tempers get out of control."  
  
"Ginny, are you saying-"  
  
"I'm saying I love you Draco. And it will be alright." He swept her up in his arms again and beautiful music played in Ginny's head as he swept her back into the waves of passion.  
  
When I find myself watchin' the time  
  
I never think about all the funny things you said  
  
I feel like it's dead  
  
Where is it leading me now  
  
I turn around in the still of the room  
  
Knowin' this is when I'm gonna make my move  
  
Can't wait any longer  
  
And I'm feeling stronger but oh  
  
Just as I walk (just a little more time) to the door  
  
I can feel your emotion yeah it's pullin' me back  
  
(Just a little more time) back to love you  
  
Oh no caught up in the middle  
  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
  
I cry just a little when he plays piano in the dark  
  
He holds me close like a thief of the heart  
  
He plays a melody born to tear me all apart  
  
The silence is broken  
  
And no words are spoken but oh  
  
Just as I walk (just a little more time) to the door  
  
I can feel your emotion yeah it's pullin' me back  
  
(Just a little more time) back to love you  
  
Oh the silence is broken  
  
No words are spoken but oh  
  
Just as I walk (just a little more time) to the door  
  
I can feel your emotion (oh baby) oh baby hold me back  
  
(Just a little more time) back to love you  
  
Oh no caught up in the middle  
  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
  
I cry just a little ooh I cry I cry I know  
  
Oh no caught up in the middle  
  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
  
I cry just a little when he plays piano in the dark 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Dear Princess,  
  
I know you're wondering why I sent you this letter when I just saw you yesterday in Hogsmeade. I have to tell you what I've done, and I couldn't tell you to your face. Now don't frown like that, it's not what you think.  
  
You know I passed audition to play in the magician's national orchestra, but what you don't know is that Snape approached me in the Ministry office a few weeks ago and recruited me to join up with the forces for the light, now that the war is full blown. I found myself talked into it somehow. I did the auror's training they are putting new recruits through and when it came time to learn potions and antidotes, who should be assisting the head auror but Granger. I ended up spending quite a bit of time with her, and discovered to my dismay that her annoying know-it-all attitude can quite grow on you. Blaise Zanbini wandered into the ministry one day, on some sort of errand for his father, and called her mudblood. I found myself most outraged about this and ended up escorting him from the premises, none too gently. I find myself more and more beginning to believe what you've been telling me all along. Maybe muggles and muggle borns aren't that bad. Shocking, isn't it?  
  
I've been assigned to command a unit. There are four units, a dragon wing, a supply line, and explosives team in each division. Ironically, I find myself commanding a unit, with your prat brother Ron, (who still isn't acknowledging my existence) and that git Potter commanding two of the others. The fourth unit is under Dean Thomas. Your brother Charlie is over the dragon wing in our division, and of course George and Fred are over the explosives team. No ones quite sure who outranks the other one, and just between you and me, I think they're swapping places at random. Percy is our ministry liaison (who was quite crestfallen to find out father had disowned me) with Neville Longbottom assisting him, and Seamus Finnigan is heading the supply line. Big brother Bill is division commander. So, you see, it seems I am destined to be surrounded by Weasleys, no matter where I go. Ah, I see you laughing at me even as I write this.  
  
Please don't be too angry with me Princess, for not telling you sooner. I knew you were worried about your brothers joining up and I knew you were hoping I would avoid it and remain a neutral bystander, but I find I can't ignore my conscious any longer. I know you will understand. Who knows Princess, maybe I am turning into a Knight in shining armor after all.  
  
I was very pleased when you told me about Poppy Pomfry recruiting you to do you're medi-wizard training in the school in Scotland. You will be a wonderful medi-witch. And Scotland is much safer than home these days.  
  
By the way, I thought you were quite lovely as a bridesmaid for Ron and Granger's wedding. Cho Chang showed me a picture the last time she was here, visiting Harry. (Those two seem to be quite and item these days.)  
  
Anyway, the point of this letter, besides it being the most cowardly way I could think of to tell you what I had done, was to ask you a question.  
  
I was wondering, if when you got back from Scotland, if I managed to keep myself alive through this war, if you might consider doing me the honor of being my wife?  
  
Ever your loving Ferret,  
  
Draco  
  
Dear Knight,  
  
YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!  
  
Love,  
  
Weasel girl  
  
P.S. I'm very angry with you for joining the war and not telling me! 


End file.
